Life is What you Get
by DarkIslander01
Summary: WHy do i feel like this...? This feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever i look at him. In the dead of night he seems to always come to my mind...Sora... RoxasxSora and probably others. Yaoi. BoyxBoy Rated M for later chapter
1. Prolougue: Where it all began

Ok people this is my very first fanfiction so please be helpful and tell me what I can do to improve.

Roxas: Yes! I love being in fanfiction. Its awesome how I'm portrayed!

Me: Dude. Calm Down. Sora is in it too.

Roxas: Really?! Sweet! Where is he?

Me: No idea. I think he is hiding from you -.- Oh Well onto the story!

Roxas: Aww. C'mon tell me where he is!!!

Me: Roxas shush I need to write this -.-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters or KH itself. pretty cool if I did but I don't.

_Roxas's thoughts_

_**Prolougue: Where it All Began**_

I walked through the door and, and just like I thought, dad wasn't home yet. I had this huge house by myself and I just couldn't stare inside the dark void of my house. So, I turned around and walked down to my favorite place. The beach.

I finally made it to the beach and, to my surprise, I found another kid there! He was about my age, six or seven years old. _I wonder who this kid is? Is he new? Is he some kid I never see at school? Hmmmm_. As I stared at this brown haired boy, who had hair that defied gravity and always stuck up like mine, he looked up from playing in the sand. His bright blue eyes stared at me and I was shocked on how I never noticed him before.

"Hi" he said

"Hello. Are you new here? I have never seen you at school before." I replied

"Yup I start Elementary School tomorrow. I don't have any friends here yet." He said with a hint of pain in his voice.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I had a lot of friends at school and I didn't like, oddly, when this boy was sad. "Haha! Well that's what you thought!" I said with much enthusiasm.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"I'll be your friend! It must be hard to be the new kid and I wouldn't like it either. So I'll be your friend."

"Really?!" he looked up with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Of Course! By the way my name is Roxas."

"I'm Sora. Haha your name is mine scrambled up with an X added"

He then bounded up to me and dragged me down to the beach. We played on that beach, Destiny Beach, till the sun set and the hours of twilight took its place. We did everything possible on a beach. From the occasional walk from the beach to the nearby ice cream stand to watching the sunset on the rocks. As life took its course and the day finally ended, we departed from the beach. We apparently lived near each other! His mom bought the vacant house two blocks away and, like me, his mom is rarely home since she travels a lot. I decided to walk him to his house because, by my observations, he was a klutz and would probably get lost. I promised to pick him up the next day and walk him to the Elementary School. After that it was all history and we have been friends ever since.

That was it everyone! That is only the prologue tho so be sure to Keep going with it!

Please Review! I want some helpful criticism and stuff and I wanna know if you guys like it.

Roxas: Haha sweet! That was an awesome prologue. It was cute. I'm the popular kid too.

Me: Roxas jeez weren't you wondering where Sora was?

Roxas: Oh yeah!

Sora walks in. Sees Roxas and Runs!

Roxas: Sora! Get back here

Drags back Sora

Me: Jeez so stubborn. Sora don't worry about him he is just hyper because the story

Sora: I know -.-

Roxas: K well I guess we will see everyone next chapter (Glares at Me) You better hurry.

Me: Ok ok. Jeez don't hurt me ; ;


	2. Chapter 2: The day of High School

Yay! The very first chapter is here! Hope you enjoyed the Prologue. Well enjoy the Chapter.

Me: Ok Roxas can you stop glaring at me its done already -.- (yeah he has been glaring at me the whole time.)

Sora: Roxas you really have to leave him alone.

Roxas: Hahah fine fine. Well I think I'll have more fun with you anyways!

Sora: O.O wh-what?

Roxas: C'mere!

Pounces on Sora. And after Sora struggles I come in and drag Roxas off of him and throw him in the closet

Sora: sighs yeah thanks

Me: No problem. Sora just come here and help me with writing this

Sora: K

Disclaimer. None of the characters are mine KH does not belong to me blah blah blah.

_Roxas's thoughts

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1: The day of High School.**_

"I can't believe it! We're finally high school students" I exclaimed with complete joy as I looked towards my best friend Sora.

"I know! Can you also believe its been 7 years since we met on the beach? I'm so glad I met you Roxas." He said with that stupid smile and his blue eyes staring at me as we walked down the very same beach we met at. We were barefoot and walking through the sand and allowing the sand to run through our toes. This is how we always spent the day we met or, as Sora likes to say, our "Anniversary" I think its hilarious.

"Well are you nervous about tomorrow? Oh yeah! Don't forget we still need to meet Riku, Kairi, and Namine by the fountain at Twilight High School." I said making it seem as an after thought, but I really did worry about Sora all the time.

"Yeah I kind of am, but I know you will be there so I won't be worried as much. Plus Riku and them will watch my back" he said still smiling.

"I guess we better head on home. Hehe remember when I walked you home that first day we met? I guess it never ended because I end up walking you home everyday."

"Yeah but you don't have a problem with that. Plus its fun and we can still talk." He said as we headed off the beach towards our homes.

As we turned the corner to Sora's house he, unexpectedly, turned around and wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. It seemed as if we were there for hours but I knew it was only a few seconds, but I didn't want it to end as I wrapped my own arms around him. I wonder why I liked it. And as he let go of me, too soon might I add, He ran to his home and at his doorstep he yelled back at me saying "Thanks Roxas! I had an awesome time! Don't be late when I come pick you up for High School!" I stared at him face in shock at the actions that just occurred.

As I came back into reality I called back "Yeah all right see you later." I turned around and headed home.

As I walked into the door I smelled the repulsive smell of blood. (Yes blood has a smell. It smells like Rust and Salt its really gross.) At that moment I knew my dad was out on one of his drunken frenzies down at the bar. After mom passed away and he was demoted from his job he became a drunk almost 24/7. I usually have the house to myself since he stays at his friend's house to sleep. Everything here reminds him of mom.

Well since the house was empty, it was 8o'clock, and too dark to do anything I decided to go sleep. Well at least try to sleep, which didn't work, so I decided to just lie in my bed hearing the wind and having my mind wander to the events of today. I remembered how me and Sora raced down the beach trying to beat the other one to the pier for our lunch and how we ate our ice cream down by the secret cave. And that hug….. How he smiled always sent a smile to my own lips, his deep blue eyes staring at me deeply, how he was always a klutz, how he could never hurt anyone, and how he was always such a klutz. I blushed in the dark as I remembered all of these. I felt the blood rush to my face and I chuckled in the dark. _Why do I feel like this? And the hug that he gave me was incredible! _As I lay there thinking, I decided to just give up on the subject and took out my Ipod. I blasted the music and had no room to think, eventually I fell asleep as my dreams wandered back to the memories of Sora…….

_The Next Day_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke up with freight as I fell of the bed onto the floor in a messy tangle of bed sheets, pillows, blankets, and myself. I groaned as I saw the clock glowed saying 6:30, so I decided to get up walk to the restroom and let the hot shower wash away the sleep from my eyes.

As I walked out of the restroom, I smelt the alluring aroma of…..food? _Is dad here? Or am I that hungry? _I ran downstairs, still dripping wet, and I looked from the kitchen to the person cooking. It was Sora. He had the white apron we were suppose to have on for Home Economics and he was cooking. He looked up at me and just smiled. "Are you hungry?" he said and when he noticed I wasn't wearing anything but a towel he burst out laughing.

"Wh-what are you laughing at?" I said with a blush rising to my cheeks.

"You know you're in your towel right?" he said with a giggle. As soon as he said this I looked down and came to realize I really WAS in my towel! I ran upstairs still hearing the sizzle of his cooking as well as his light laughter and I changed out of the towel and put on my boxers and my uniform that was required at the school. I then raced downstairs to see that Sora was done with the cooking and had everything set up on the table from the bowl of rice to the orange juice. Sora was an AMAZING cook. He cooks and wants to learn just about everything there is to the culinary arts.

"Well good morning Roxas ready for school I see." As he appraised my attire, my white polo shirt and my black pants, he then handed me a plate.

"Morning. How did you get in?" I asked curiously

"I know where you keep the extra key dude"

"Oh yeah I forgot" I replied as I reached for the bowl of rice and taking bacon and eggs. "So what was up with yesterday?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"The hug thing, I mean it came out of nowhere"

"Oh….well…I thought that it was a special occasion and well it seemed like the perfect moment" he said shyly. Did I see a hint of a blush coming to his face?

"Ok well it was nice. Thank you." I said with a smile. The morning was quiet as we talked about our new school and we chugged down the last of our orange juice and we headed for Twilight High school.

* * *

Hahaha Wow! Look at that Roxas might have a little crush on his best friend. What about this dad that Roxas rarely sees? Is he have something to do with something? Yeah I got some answers to these questions. Review please

No Flaming please

Sora: Wow great chapter!

Me: Thanks Sora. By the way where is Roxas?

I turn towards the closet and saw Sora put a chair to keep it locked

Me: O.O

Sora: He was bugging me so I locked him up 

Me: Ok we gotta let him out

I remove the chair and Roxas comes stumbling out.

Roxas: Why did you do that?

Roxas then tackles me and pins me to the floor

Me: I just threw you in the closet! Sora is the one who locked you in.

Roxas: Liar! So now I gotta hurt you! Don't worry tho we're still friends.

Roxas starts to hit me. And, randomly, my friend Panda comes into the room and starts to hurt me too

Me: Panda!!!!!

Panda: Hahaha This is fun!

Panda then turns around and runs out of the room

Panda: Thanks Roxas! I owe you one!

Roxas: No problem! Now back to you! Where's Sora?

Sora: Uhh……Panda! Wait up!

I'm on the floor in pain and cant stand

Roxas: Ok well I'm ending the story today. Please review people and tell us what you think

(Panda is my friend. Well that's what I call her at least its fun. She loves me and its was time for her payback so I let her hit me in this scene)


	3. Beginning of Their Lifes

Ok people I PROMISE to make this chapter really long. So get ready and sit back to this long chapter.

I'm on the floor trying to get up

Me: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

Sora comes back to the room and helps me up

Sora: Wow! Panda and Roxas really did hurt you sighs

Me: You think! Panda has a really strong kick too feels the pain in his ribs

Roxas: Sorry dude. You should of let me have Sora instead of locking me inside the closet.

Sora: Hey! I'm not any ones so you can't have me . 

Me: Ugh! I don't care anymore I need ice.

Roxas: Fine I'll go get some ice. Leaves and comes back with some ice

Me: Thanks Cools down my battle scars

Roxas: Now Sora come here.

Roxas rushes Sora, but since I'm already up I trip him onto the floor

Me: Stop trying to get into Sora's Pants! Jeez if he wants you in them he will let you

Sora: O.O huh?!

Roxas: Grrr! Fine. You're off the hook Sora just wait till later you will want me. If I cant have Sora then I'll just have you Mr. Author

Me: O.O If you don't leave me alone then I won't have this story done

Roxas: Fine write your story then your mine

Me: At least I bought some time

Disclaimer: I do not Own KH I wish I did but I don't. This is a yaoi by the way. And I will use some song titles in this chapter which I do not own.

_Chapter 3: The Beginning of Their Lifes_

As me and Sora walked towards the school, I noticed that Sora had his uniform exactly like the pamphlet told us to be. Shirt tucked in, the polo buttoned up, the tie worn nice and neat, and the school bag hanging proudly by his side. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked

"Dude you are perfectly a model of the school students. A nerd" I laughed hysterically. He looks down and inspects himself. Then, he examined how I looked. My shirt is not tucked in, my shirt is not buttoned up and showing the white T-shirt, my tie is askew, and the school bag was swung over my shoulder. Sora blushed profusely.

"Well……that's how the pamphlet told us to dress!"

"Yeah but you NEVER follow that. Here stop a minute I'll fix you up" I said with a smile. I then put my bag down and he mimicked me. I then unbuttoned his shirt, made him take off his tie, and made him put his bag over his shoulder. I stepped back and took a look

"That is SOOO much better" I exclaimed

"Thanks I feel a lot more comfortable. That tie was choking me." He giggled. We then walked through the gates of Twilight High School, the private school right down the street. It was the biggest and well respected private school with its brown walls, and the most detail in its environment. It looks more like a college then a high school with its own personal woods and nature leading down to the beach My mom never trusted my dad with our finances and saved some money for me to go here and too college. Instead of my dad inheriting all of the possessions of my mom, she wrote in her will that I was too take care of the money and possessions. That got my dad furious, but I don't want to talk about that. I never told anyone what happened.

Sora was able to come here because his mom works on the most expensive jets that fly around stars. Since his mom is never home Sora learned how to cook, clean, take care of the house, etc. I never bothered.

"Hey there is Riku, Kairi, and Namine!" Sora said as he rushed over to them. The fountain was magnificent. It was in the shape of an island with water spurting out from the volcano and the 3 tallest trees around it.

"Jeez Sora. Calm down"

Riku was one of our friends but he rarely hung out with us because of his jock thing he had going on. He was in Kendo club, football, swimming, water polo, track, and soccer. In swimming, water polo, track, and soccer we're pretty much even and those are the only sports I will do. Riku also is involved in a lot more sports then any of us. Kairi is Sora's other best friend. He clings to her whenever I'm not around, and she joined the writers club. Namine is Kairi's best friend. They are with each other almost every day and she is also one of the best artist's that I have ever seen.

"Hey Riku, Kairi, Namine!"

"Yow what's up with you?" Riku asked.

"Nothing much just spent yesterday with Sora. Seven years since we met and that's still how we spend the day. Told you Sora that no one will dress like the pamphlet" I said and nudged Sora. Everyone at the fountain had their polo unbuttoned and had different styles.

"Yeah thanks for fixing me"

"So you guys ready to get your classes?" Kairi asked excitedly

"Of Course!" We all shouted at once, and we rushed towards the front office. Riku in the lead, then me and Sora, and Kairi and Namine at our heels.

As we arrived into the office Riku already got his schedule. "Hello. May I help you find your schedule? Just please tell me your names"

"Roxas Fujiwara"

"Sora Hikari"

"Thank you" She then searched her files. "Ah. Here are your schedules have a nice day, and welcome to Twilight High."

"Thank you" we both said. My schedule read like this:

Roxas Fujiwara

9th grade

Class 1: Geometry Honors………………9-9:50

Class 2: Biology 1 honors……………10:00- 10:50

Class3: Home Economics…………………..11:00-11:50

Lunch………………………………………….12:00-12:50

Class 4: English 1 Honors……………………………1:00-1:50

Class 5: World History…………………………………..2:00- 2:50

Class 6: Physical Education……………………………….3:00-3:50

"Ugh I have almost all Honor classes" As I looked over my classes. I hated World History and was glad I was not in honors. Let me see your schedule. We then switched schedules. Sora's schedule read like this:

Sora Hikari

9th grade

Class 1: Biology honors………………………9-9:50

Class 2: Geometry honors………………………….10:00- 10:50

Class 3: Home Economics…………………………11:00-11:50

Lunch………………………………………12:00-12:50

Class 4: English 1 honors……………………………1:00-1:50

Class5: World History Honors…………………………2:00- 2:50

Class6: Physical Education…………………………..3:00-3:50

"Sweet we have class 3, lunch, class 4, and the final class of the day together!" I said with glee in my voice.

"Yeah and I actually did get all honor core classes" he said as we waited for Kairi and Namine to get their schedules. We finally headed out the door and went to the middle of the school where we all split up to out new classes. Sora and Kairi towards the science building, Namine and Riku towards the social studies building, and I headed towards the math building. We all agreed to meet here during lunch. As I headed towards my first class I finally noticed the hallways of the school. They were made out of wood and they had little designs with what looked like keys but they were also a blade. I decided to name them Keyblades. I felt as if I was in a college instead of a high school because of how the school looked.

As I walked into my first period class, Geometry, this one red headed kid looked up and stared at me with a smile on his face. I then decided to walk to the center row of the desks and sat down. The red headed kid got up and walked straight to my desk and sat down next to me. "May I help you?" I asked

"Yeah, you can. What's your name?" he said as he leaned in closer.

"Roxas"

"Mmmm Roxas is such a beautiful name" he said as he stroked my cheek. That was all I could take. I grabbed his arm and squeezed the first pressure point on his arm. He flinched and squirmed

"Don't touch me you demon child" I said (Those with red head are usually called mischievous or devil children"

"Fine fine. You are really cute though" as soon as he said this I squeezed harder. "Ow! Fine just let go." I let go of his arm and tried to relax

"So what is your name devil child?"

"Axel" he said as he swung his arm behind his head.

"Well Axel I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm straight. I have had a girlfriend and I am not interested in any guys" I said. Which was true since me and Namine did go out when we were in Middle school. Sora and Kairi went out together as well. None of our relationships lasted and we decided to just stay friends.

"Yeah sure, I bet this wasn't the first guy that has hit on you. I mean your cerulean eyes are irresistible." He exclaimed/

"Ugh will you PLEASE get away from me?"

"No because by the looks of it we have more classes together like Home Economics 3rd period" He said as he examined my binder which I slipped my schedule onto the front. "You wanna be partners in that class love?" he asked

"Love? NEVER call me that again. And no I would not because I already have a partner for that class thank you" I asked with a slight annoyance in my tone.

"Awww. Do I have to compete with someone to win you over?"

"You loser! Go away and go F yourself!" I said. Where is the teacher when you need him? And just like that, as if on cue, the bell rings and the teacher walks in.

"Hello class. I am Mr. Strife. And I will be your home room teacher and Geometry teacher." The teacher said. My schedule said his first name was Cloud and he couldn't be anymore older then 17! "As you may notice I am pretty young to be a teacher. I am only 16 but I have already graduated college and graduated from this same school."

"So your only just 3 years older then us?!" Some kid in the front asked.

"Raise your hand if you are going to speak and yes I am." The teacher said. He was trying to act professional but only I could hear that he was just like us. A teenager.

So we started class and Mr. Strife, I'm going to keep calling him Cloud, started talking about the rules and regulations of the school. Then, about half way through the class, a note flew into my lap. It read:

_So Who is this kid I'm competing with? Is it a girl?_

_-Axel_

_Who does this kid think he is?_

Ok HE is my best friend and you aren't competing with anyone because I am straight! And you're getting on my nerves. –Roxas

I sent the note back. He then looked at me and smiled. I glared back at him.

Near the end of class I felt a hand on my thigh. I jumped up and hit Axel straight on the head! "Roxas, why did you just hit Axel on the head?" Cloud asked with a smooth calm voice.

"He was trying to touch me! He had his hand on my thigh!" I exclaimed trying to explain myself. Everyone in the class laughed.

"Axel is this true?" Cloud asked

"Yup. Not gonna deny it. He is really cute." He said with a mock voice. All the girls in the class giggled and nodded in the agreement about me being cute. _Gah! Why does every girl think I'm cute in this class._ I thought bewildered.

"Axel move your seat and no more hitting on the guys." He said, but the bell rang at that very moment. I rushed out of the class and Axel was right on my tail. It wasn't just because of Axel but I also wanted to know how Sora was doing in his new class. I just kept walking and ignored everything he said.

I finally saw Sora and he was walking with Riku towards his Geometry class. As soon as I saw him, I smiled and ran towards him. As he saw me he smiled and ran to me as well. We stopped and out of nowhere he gave me another hug. _Wh-what?! Again?! Jeez he smells so good._ "I missed you Sora." I said.

"Yeah I missed you too." He said and he also noticed Axel who was still following me.

"Umm……who is that?"

"I'm Axel. Is he the one I'm competing with Roxas?" Axel asked as he popped out of nowhere.

"Axel Shut Up!" I said and glared at him

"Uhh…..what did he say Roxas?" Sora asked looking at me with those blue eyes.

"Ugh this fag tried to touch me in the middle of class." I said as I glared at Axel. Sora looked taken a back and shocked

"Wh-what?! But but…." He never finished his sentence instead he just ran off to his next class. I was about to run after him but Riku held me back. The look in his face was something I couldn't recognize. It was shock, anger, sadness, and frustration.. I just remembered Riku was here.

"Let him be Roxas. I'll talk to him and see you in third we all have Home Economics together." He said and we both glared at Axel for hurting Sora.

"Fine take care of him for me." I then turned and walked away. I didn't see Axel till later that day. Nothing exciting happened during Biology except some guys and girls kept looking at me and blushed when I looked at them. Their was this one kid that kept looking at me. I think his name was Hayner.

I walked into my 3rd class and noticed that everyone of my friends, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Namine, were gathered around one counter/ kitchen things. I also saw Axel and he beckoned me to his table. I ignored him and walked towards my friends. I took my seat right next to Sora and he looked up at me and smiled, thank you Riku.

"Hey everyone!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Roxas! We at least have one class with everyone." Namine said. At that moment I noticed that the kid Hayner came into the class. Riku then beckoned him to come over. He sat down next to Riku.

"Hey guys this is Hayner. He is part of the Kendo club and soccer team" Riku told us.

"Oh really? He is in my Biology class too." I said.

"Hi everyone" Hayner said. He must be tough enough to have gotten Riku's attention.

We then broke off into conversation. As soon as class started the teacher told us that we will need our aprons to start to bake today. So we all pulled on our very stylish aprons. Mine was Blue and Sora's apron was red, Riku had his in gray, Namine wore purple, Kairi wore Pink, and Hayner had his in orange. We then started to work on our simple rice with eggs dish. We could put whatever we wanted because this was going to be ours after we cooked it.. Sora and I decided to split one so we decided to just make one big one. I then asked him "So why did you run off today?" after we were letting the chicken bake.

"What are you talking about?" He said with a tinge of scarlet in his cheeks.

"Well after I said that Axel was trying to touch me, you ran off and it looked like you were mad and sad." I told him

"Oh……yeah……well it made me angry that he was touching my best friend……" he said. I knew that was a lie. Sora could never lie to me

"...I know your lying Sora. You could never lie well. But I'll leave you alone for now" I told Sora.

"Thanks Roxas. I appreciate it." I then did something that I never expected I would ever do, it was a spur of the moment thing and I thought it was the best thing to do. I wrapped my arms around him and held him as close as I could. I felt his hair rustle my chin and I felt his head nestle into my chest.

"If anything is wrong just tell me. Promise me."

"Ok then. I promise." Everyone looked at us. We didn't care until he pulled away and looked at me with his goofy smile.

"I think we should stop, people are kinda staring" he said

"Yeah haha oh well." We then just went back to work. We kept hearing the little whispers about us but me and Sora never cared, also Riku looked like he was jealous. Was he? We ignored it and then as soon as class was over and we gathered all of our food. Axel came to look for me…….

Well that's the end of chapter 2! I wanna know what you think please! It was very interesting. Oh yeah what will happen with Roxas and Sora? What about Axel? What does he want? Who is this Hayner kid? Des he like Roxas? Was there a real reason why Riku wanted Roxas not to talk to him? Stay tuned to find out!

Me: sigh Finally done

Roxas: Your finally done?

Me: Yeah.

Roxas then smirks. I totally forgot about what happened earlier. I get up

Me: Ah I need a shower.

Sora: Uhh I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Me: Why?

Sora: You totally forgot. Ugh forgot it. Nevermind just go have fun taking a shower.

Me: ok?

Sora: good Luck!

I then head for the restroom. I get in.

Sora: 3-2-1

I rush out of there in my boxers

Roxas: C'mon wait up!!!!!

Roxas was waiting inside the shower in his boxers. He knew I was going to take one.

Me: Roxas!!! You perv! Jeez get away from me! I'm not taking a shower with you!

Roxas: Please! I'll promise I'll be gentle!

We run out of the scene

Sora: sigh Sorry people Roxas is a horny teenager. Nothing I can do about it. So I'll be ending this chapter. Stay tuned for whatever the author has up his sleeves. Oh yeah Review please


	4. The Day Is Finally Over

Ok ok I know you guys are asking for more detail so I'll try my best for that. I usually don't take my time for that but I will TRY!

Sora: I wonder where Roxas went.

We both enter the room again

Sora: Uhh….yeah what happened?

Roxas: Hehe lets say we had a little fun

Sora: O.O You got him didn't you?

Me: Yeah…..he got me……

Roxas: Ok well I'm calm again. Don't worry Sora.

Sora: You damn horny teenager

Me: Your telling me.

Roxas: Like you didn't have a fun shower with me!

Me: ………shut up .

Sora: O.O wow……ok enough of this

I go to the computer and Sora and Roxas sit down on the couch.

Roxas & Sora: Hurry up and write the story!

Me: Jeez calm down!

Sora: Fine just hurry up I wanna know what Axel does to Roxas!!

Me: I might give payback in this chapter. That was molest and rape Roxas! I am younger then you!

Roxas: Hehe you had fun tho. So stop complaining

Sora: ok you guys really gotta stop especially you Roxas

Me and Sora glare at Roxas

Me: Yeah stop trying to rape us.

Roxas: I got you already.

Me: ANYWAYS!!! Onto the story! By the way you guys are in a special treat.

Whispers what happens to Roxas and Sora.

Sora and Roxas: O.O

Me: Are you gonna glare at me again Roxas to make me write faster?

Roxas: No. Sora is!!!

Sora starts glaring at me

Me: (Sigh) ok then

Disclaimer Do not own KH blah blah blah. Ok well I'm pretty sure I'll put some music into this one.

Oh yeah guys I decided to switch POV once in awhile from Roxas to Sora. We must take a deeper insight into the mind of Sora Hikairi

_Main Character's thoughts…………

* * *

_

_Chapter 3: The Day Is Finally Over_

As the bell for lunch rang, me, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, and Hayner walked out of the classroom. After what happened in the class, Riku had a little smirk on his face and Sora seemed a lot perkier then usual. Namine and Kairi, I know, kept whispering about the events that took place. Axel was trailing behind us conspicuously waiting for his chance to get me alone. Finally someone broke the scilence. "Hey guys do you mind if I invite some friends for lunch?" Hayner asked

We all looked at each other and I finally said "No go ahead, just meet us at the fountain in the front."

"Thanks guys! I'll be right there with my friends." As he said this he turned around and headed for the center of the school. We all then headed for the cafeteria. We all had our lunch made from Home Economics, but the teacher didn't get us anything to drink. Dang you inconsiderate teachers!

I was the very last one of our group to arrive to the cafeteria. That was my mistake. I went to the restroom and told them to go on ahead of me, but I was oblivious to the fact that Axel was following me the whole time.

Sora's POV

"Hey Kairi! What are you and Namine talking about?' I asked.

"Oh…..nothing in particular. Just school stuff." She said, but it seems like she was talking about something else especially if she was whispering to Namine. _Why can't they just tell me whats wrong?_ I thought to myself.

Wondering where Roxas went I looked back and saw him enter the restroom, as well as a certain red head entering the same bathroom. _Why is Axel always following Roxas?_I thought frustrated. _Forget it its none of my business_ So I walked away towards Riku to see why he wasn't talking to any of us.

"Riku, what's wrong with you? You have been grimacing ever since we left the class?" I asked him concerned. He then noticed that he was and contorted his features into a smile.

"Haha sorry I was just thinking of an old fight I lost in kendo club." He said with a chuckle. "So yeah where is Roxas he should have caught up by now?" he asked looking around as we entered the cafeteria.

"I don't know. I saw Axel go into the same restroom he did. That's it." I said confused. Riku burst out laughing. He knew something I didn't

Roxas's POV

The restroom had to be a custom design. It was pure Granite. The tiles, the counter, and the sink. The only thing that wasn't Granite was the faucet, the toilet/urinal, and the doors.

I stared at myself in the mirror trying to figure out what came over me when I hugged Sora. _Jeez! He smelt so good, and his body was so warm._ I thought to myself. _What am I saying?! He is my best friend!!!_ At that moment the last person I wanted to see entered the restroom. Axel…..

"Hey short stuff." He said "Why aren't you with your lover boy?"

"Shut up Axel. I'm not in the mood right now." I said angrily

"Hehe well then why don't you come here then and I'll make you forget about it." He said closing the small space between us. He stuck out his hand and tried to stroke my cheek, luckily I was faster then him. I ducked underneath his arm, sweep kicked his leg, which he easily dodged, but the unexpected move was when I jammed my elbow right into his nose. It hurt ten time worse since I had enough momentum from being on the floor and shooting up.

"Ok will you leave me alone before I have to kick your arse?!" I said. I don't use curse words because Sora didn't like them.

"No. I like them feisty" He said with a smirk. As soon as he said this I ducked under him and walked out the door.

"You better bandage that up because in about 5 seconds its gonna burst with blood" I called back to him, and just like I said his nose started to bleed profusely.

I walked to the cafeteria and saw Sora . Sora waved for me and had two sodas in his hand. "I didn't wanna start eating without you so I waited. C'mon everyone is waiting for us at the fountain." He said

"Thanks Sora. It is nice to see someone who doesn't wanna get in my pants." I said with a smirk.

"Let me guess Axel?" He asked as we headed out of the cafeteria. "I saw him go into the restroom. Did he do anything to you?" He said with concern in his eyes.

"He tried to touch me again. I busted his nose." I said as we walked outside of the double doors. He burst out laughing. We rounded the corner and saw everyone. They all waved, and Sora and I waved back while Sora was still laughing.

"Wow Roxas! That must have been hilarious." He said as the guys came over to us.

"What was that? It sounded like someone was laughing his ass off" Riku said

"Riku please don't say a curse word in front of me. And Roxas broke Axel's nose" He said with a smile.

"_He is soooooo innocent._" I thought.

"Wow Roxas, remind me never to get on your bad side" He said. As I looked at everyone around us I noticed 2 new faces standing near Hayner. "Oh yeah! This is Pence and Olette." Riku said as he pointed to the brunette girl who wore orange under her uniform, and the overweight boy with a bandana looking thing in his hair.

"Hi" they both called out

"Hey!" Me and Sora said.

"So yeah whats up?" Sora asked.

"Well we were talking about what happened in Economic Class where you and Rox-…mmmm……mmmm…" Olette was trying to say, but Kairi and Namine were keeping her mouth muffled. Me and Sora just stared at them three confused.

"Hahaha oh well we were talking about the food from Home economics class" Kairi said.

"No we weren't" Olette said as she freed herself from their grasps. "We were talking about how you and Sora hug-…..MMNMNFFF….MNNMNFF" Olette tried to say but once again thwarted by Kairi and Namine. It looked like they were strangling her. Riku then lead us back to the fountain to leave them be.

During the whole lunch Olette never finished her sentence. Every time she would start Kairi and Namine shot her an evil glance. It was their glance that sent chills down my spine. We never really got back to the subject so lunch ended in peace.

Sora and I then headed for our 4th period class. English 1 Honors. We headed for the building that was labeled Language arts, and arrived into class before the bell rang. We got into the class without any mishaps.

"So……why did you decide to hug me in home economics?" Sora asked curiously.

"Oh uhm. Well you just looked so cu-……I mean it just felt right" I said as I looked away blushing

"You were about to say something else! Tell me!"

"No!"

"C'mon Roxas tell me."

"No! Stop bugging me!" we then heard the whispers going around the room

"Those are the two guys that hugged!" one kid exclaimed

"Oooo! Are they a couple? They look so cute together" Another girl giggled. All around the room kids were staring at us. _Jeez word spreads fast in this school. _

"Hey Sora you wanna mess with the school?" I whispered to him him

"Sure, as long as you tell me what you were gonna say" Sora said with his blue eyes staring at me.

"Ugh, fine just follow my lead"

"Yay! K will do. What how are we gonna mess with everyone?" he asked

"Just wait." I told him. I looked at the clock. We had 5 minutes left, more then enough time.

I then stroked Sora's cheek caressing it gently his face was so warm as I caressed it. I placed my hand on his thigh and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry Sora I won't hurt you. You heard what everyone was saying about us. Let us give them a show." I then saw the scarlet rise to his face and I could feel the heat emanating from his skin. I then moved my way to the front, where his lips were. Just as we were an inch from each other, I stared into his eyes and tilted my head making it seem like we were about to kiss. Every eye was on us, and the room was unusually quiet. The girls looked as if they were going to have a nosebleed, and the guys looked shocked. They all wanted more. Sora's eyes looked eager for more as well.

**RING! RING! RING!**

Every one in the class jumped. _Hahaha Perfect timing_. I thought to myself as I sat back in my own seat and stared at Sora. Sora was beet red and it seemed as if he wouldn't move. He had intensity in his eyes, like a flame. I stared at him till his face returned to its natural color and the flame died away.

Sora's POV (During Roxas's idea.)

I had no idea what he wanted to do. I just obeyed obediently and waited. He looked at the clock and I was wondering what he wanted to see. He then started to stroke my cheek. _What is he doing?!?!_ I then felt his other hand on my thigh as he continued to stroke my cheek. I felt his warm breath at my ear and heard him whisper.

"Don't worry Sora I won't hurt you. You heard what everyone was saying about us. Let us give them a show" I blushed with such intensity that I was sure that my blood was all in my head now. I felt him move his face away from my ear and felt his warm breath move from my cheek to my face. Every part his breath touched burned. As he turned his head towards me I met his eyes and stared at his cerulean eyes. He was determined, and wanted this for reasons I don't know. As I felt his breath on my lips and I inhaled his scent deeply, he tilted his head and…….

**RING! RING! RING!**

_FUDGING BELL!!!!!! GAH …wait……… what am I saying? I didn't want that. He is my best friend!!!_

Roxas's POV (After the event)

_OH MAN THAT WAS HILARIOUS!!!!!!! I couldn't help but just smell him, and looked into his eyes, and and……wait what am I saying!?!?!? I didn't mean to do it so well! I was acting, yeah sure that's it, I didn't really wanna kiss him I just….put on a show. _I thought to myself confused.

The teacher then entered the room and everyone went to their seats still in a daze. None of the students could comprehend the event that just took place. The teacher was oblivious to the fact of what happened. She started the class.

"Hello children. I'm Aeris. And yes I know that I'm only 16 here. I am a child prodigy in the language arts field so I will be an excellent teacher" she said. _Jeez what is up with the young teachers?_ I thought. But I couldn't retain my train of thought as it always turned towards the brunette next to me.

She told us to write about a high point in your summer. The same old essay we write every year after summer. I couldn't write a word as my minds kept wandering back to Sora. His paper was as blank as mine was. I couldn't think of anything else but what conspired and by the looks of it neither could Sora.

Class ended too slowly. We all turned in our essays and left. I never did talk to Sora after what happened. We just shared the polite "Bye" and headed our separate ways.

As I walked into my 5th period class, I noticed that Riku was in this class. I sat next to him and talk to him about the occasional school stuff, what he did over the summer, like anyone yet. You know the usual things kids talk about on the first day of school. The think that got me wondering was when I asked him if he liked anyone.

"So do you like anyone yet?" I asked nonchalantly. (Yeah I know random)

"Yeah….." He said but then turned away embarrassed.

"Ok well if you don't wanna talk about it I won't pry" I said as I relaxed.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in. I knew I wasn't going to like this teacher. She gave us homework the first day of class. We then left and I told Riku I'll see him later.

(Sorry if it's a little blunt. I'm not in the mood for writing a long detailed part in this class)

I ran down the hall to find Sora. _I have to see him. _I thought to myself _This is the class he doesn't know anyone in. I have to make sure he is all right. _I turned the corner and saw that Axel was their right next to Sora. Sora looked uncomfortable and Axel seemed like he was teasing Sora.

"Yo! Get away from him!" I told Axel.

"Haha looks like your boyfriend came to save you" He said as he stared back at Sora.

"I'm not his boyfriend! He is my best friend! So lay off him" I almost yelled at him. Sora then ran to my side.

"Yeah yeah. He is not as fun as you are. You can keep him. I won't touch him don't worry." He said with a smirk as he turned around an waved a hand. "Later"

"Sora are you all right?" I asked him concerned.

"Yeah. Thanks Roxas. I knew you would come." He said as he smiled. It was as if what happened between us never happened.

"C'mon lets go to the Assembly."

"Huh?!?! Assembly?!" he said with a stupid look on his face

I sighed " Yes the first day we have assembly. Remember?"

" Ooops" he said smiling

"Ugh C'mon." I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him away. His hand was so warm. I didn't want to let go, but I had to. I released his hand and we kept walking, both with a blush on our faces. I missed his warm hands in my, what seemed to be, blazing cold hand.

We walked into the auditorium. Found everyone else and sat down with them. The principal got up and started talking about rules, obligations, privileges, and everything else I didn't care about. My eyes got drowsy as I listened to the annoying drawl of the principal. The last thing I remember was leaning against Sora, looking up at him, him smiling down at me, and feeling his warm hand on my head and his head leaning against mine. I would need that sleep because of what I would have to come home to. My dad finally came home…

* * *

Well that is the chapter. Hope you liked it. So the plot has thickened as Sora and Roxas ALMOST kissed. What will happen with Roxas when he finds out his dad is home? Will he stay? Or will he go leave the house? Is his dad sober? Did his dad bring a friend? Questions unfold even more. Stay tuned to see what happens XD 

Oh yeah and REVIEW PLEASE. It means a lot to me.

Me: (sigh) there I'm done.

Sora is still glaring at me

Me: You know Sora its less intimidating coming from you -.-

Roxas: Haha you're right. He justlooks funny.

Me: By the way I'm done.

They both rush towards the comp to read it. I get trampled on.

Me: Jeez so violent.

Sora and Roxas: Shut the Fudge up! Reading

They finish the chapter.

Sora and Roxas: O.O I liked it

Me: That's what I thought.

While they read it I made brownies. I was nibbling on one.

Sora: Hey where did you get the brownie?!?!

Roxas: Yeah! that's not cool!!!

My friend Michael, aka Marshmellow comes into the room.

Me: Hey Michael! Whats up?

Michael: Nothing much I got bored at my house, How about you?

Me: Nothing much writing Fanfiction.

Sora: Hey did you know Roxas and Mr. Author went to the shower and-….MMNFF MNNF MMNF…..

I threw I pillow at Sora. And made him shut up

Me: Hehe nothing. I made brownies. You want some Michael?!?!

Michael: Yay I love Asian's brownies!!!

Sora: Hey I want a brownie too 3

Roxas: Don't forget me!

I get up and bring the tray of brownies into the room.

All Of them except me: YAY BROWNIES!!!!!

Me: Jeez you guys love my brownies.

Michael: Its your brownies! Of Course! I need milk

Michael gets up to go raid my fridge for milk.

Sora and Roxas: Bring me back some!!!

Me: Hey at least Sora won't mention what happened in the shower.

Michael comes back into the room with 4 glasses of milk.

Me: Thanks

Sora: Yay! Milk:3

Roxas: Sora you are acting like a child now. Hehe its cute

Sora: Thanks

Me: Haha you are right it is cute Michael you wanna end the chapter?

Michael: Sure! Ok People I want more snacks from the author. He makes the bestest stuff. So Please review and I might get more snacks like cookies. Bye

Sora: Yeah make cookies next!

Me: Ugh!

(Hahaha Yay Marshmellow made an appearance! He is like one of my best friends. That was just like him and taking some of my food lol)


	5. Nights Wandering Eyes…

I'm gonna write this chapter the best I can, but if it seems weird…uhh…. Lets just say I'm finally single again …….. So yeah lol. Change of subject!!! Ok here is the little skits and then the story

Michael: Bye guys! I gotta go home and play Maple Story!

Me: Loser -.-

Sora: Haha I agree with him. Loser

Roxas: Gay!

Michael: Just get the fuck out of here!

Me: You're the one leaving -.-

Michael: Oh yeah. bye

Michael leaves the room

Me: Ok then!

Roxas: Ok then well…..whats up with you Darky?

Me: Never call me Darky again -.-

Sora: You never tell us your real name.

Me: Dude you guys know my real name. We just never use it because of me not wanting it on the internet.

Sora: Oh yeah……..uhh…I remember because of…..never mind!

Me: Sora……don't you dare mention that or else I wont do it again

Roxas is confused.

Roxas: Wait what now?!?!?!

Me: Uhh…… nothing you need to concern yourself with.

Sora: Yeah mind your own business Roxas.

Roxas: O.O I know what you did…..so wait you let... MMMNFF NFF

This time Sora strangled Roxas with a pillow

Me: Oh Jeez. While those to work that out I'll write the story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KH!!!!! If I did it would be awesome.

_Main Character's thoughts

* * *

_

_Chapter 4: The Nights Wandering Eyes….._

I felt someone shake me awake. I opened my eyes and looked into the blue eyes of a certain brunette. I looked around and at first I was completely shocked! I had no idea where I was and then I remembered what just conspired. I looked at Sora and he just smiled at me. _He looks so cute…..wait?! I gotta STOP saying things like that!!!_

"Ready to go home Roxy?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah…wait…..what did you call me?!" I stared at him bewildered. "So what now we have pet names?" I asked

"Haha no I just think its funny how you respond to the name 'Roxy'" Sora said with a giggle.

"Ok yeah yeah. can we just go home. I'm tired of school already" I sighed as I looked around and saw that the whole auditorium was completely empty. We both got up from our seats and walked out of the auditorium.

"So how was your first day of school?" He asked me.

"Annoying, since that stupid Axel decided to hit on me. He really gets on my nerves. I really hoped he would leave me alone when I broke his nose. So how was your day?" I asked trying to change the subject as I noticed his face got paler then usual when I mentioned Axel. _What did he do to him?! I'll kick his ass!!!_

"It was great. Cooking class was fun……and…..so was English…." He said as he blushed. We were walking away from the high school. The silence remained as we walked down to our homes.

"So uhh…. Yeah what do you think of Hayner, Olette, and Pence?" I asked

"I think their awesome! Olette is so kind, Pence is hilarious and smart, and Hayner is well like Riku, the tough guy masochistic type guy." He stated, glad that the silence was broken.

"Yeah I know what you mean; sometimes he is really weird tho. He is in my Biology class. He like looks at me then looks away with a tinge of blush on his face." I said looking at the sky wondering

"You think he likes you?" He said with a tad of sadness in his voice

"No, I don't think so but eh whatever."

"You don't care of someone likes you?!?!?" He yelled at me.

"No, especially if it's a guy. I'm straight remember?" I said

"Oh yeah….." He said as he looked down.

Sora's POV

I looked down to my feat, wondering what the blonde haired boy next to me was thinking. _Ugh! I'm so confused! Why do I feel like this?_ I thought to myself as I kept staring at my feet.

"You ok Sora?" Roxas asked concerned.

"Yeah" I said as I snapped my head up too fast. "Yeah yeah I'm fine, don't worry." The world began to spin and I collapsed on the floor too dizzy to stand. I was so embarrassed. I just fainted in front of my best friend without any reason at all. I decided not to get up at all, since I couldn't bare to look at Roxas at least not like this, sprawled on the floor. _Grrr! Why am I such a klutz, especially around Roxas. I need to get a grip on myself before I make more of a fool of myself. _

"Sora! Sora! Are you ok?" Roxas knelt down. I opened my eyes and saw the concern in his eyes. I just nodded.

"Yeah I'm just a klutz." I groaned as I got up.

"I'm not buying it. I'm carrying you the rest of the way. Your tired and you can't stand your not gonna get sick on me." He said, and with one swift movement he swept me up right off the ground.

Roxas's POV

I knew what I was doing, and I knew that I could pick Sora up and keep him there. He was so light, and his house wasn't too far away. I kept him there, but Sora kept squirming in my arms.

"Sora sit still! Stop flailing around" I yelled at him.

"But Roxas! You don't have to carry me! I must weigh too much. I'm fine I swear." He said as he stopped squirming

"Just relax, I promise I won't hurt you" I said, remembering what I told him in English. This seemed to calm him.

"Ugh fine." He said this with reluctance. He then nestled himself into my chest as I carried him to his house bridal style. It was kind of weird walking to his empty house carrying him as we just got married.

I felt him inhale my scent, and felt his even breathing against my chest. It was relaxing being able to hear him breathe, and knowing he was safe. Sora is one of the things that I wake up to in my life and I'm glad to see.

"Roxas?" He said breaking my thought.

"Yeah?" I replied

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend." He asked.

"I thought we always did something with the gang?" I told him as if I was stating it as a fact.

"Yeah… I know I was…just….umm…..never mind" he said wanting to say something else but not following through.

"Ok then. Well do you like anyone in your class?" I asked suspiciously.

"Umm, no I don't like anyone of the girls in my class. This one girl did ask me out though." He said. As soon as he said this I walked through the door to his 2-story house. The outside color of the house was a light blue that reminded me of the sky. I set him down on the soft couch of his in the living room.

"And? What did you say?" I asked, a little too eager to hear his response.

"I told her that I am not interested in anyone." He said. I was sad to hear that my best friend rejected someone, and yet I was also relieved. Relieved that he would have time for me still, and relieved that he won't go all mushy over some girl. And relieved that……. No I wasn't relieved that he was single and still mine! Did I just call him mine?

"So how about you? Anyone ask you out?" He said trying to hide the eagerness in his voice.

"Yeah Axel, that guy with the red hair, he really just annoys me though, and no one gets that I'm straight" I said with emphasis on the straight.

"Yeah I know" He said looking a little disappointed. I wondered why people always got disappointed when I said that I was straight.

"So what do you have planned for tonight Sora?"

"Nothing much, since it's the first day of school I think I'm gonna just chill." He said nonchalant about it as he decided to stretch and take off his polo and was just left with his pants and his t-shirt

"That's cool. I have some homework to finish then I think I'm going to just sleep."

"That's cool I guess I mean there is nothing more exciting then homework" he said sarcastically.

"Haha I know, nothing like a good study habit." I laughed.

"Well you should get home now I guess. Its going to get late soon." He stated

"Ok then well I'll pick you up tomorrow? Never mind……I'm not going to be able to wake up. You will have to wake me up tomorrow." I said as I scratched my head.

"Haha yeah I probably will" he said as I walked out the door. He then took me into his arms and hugged me again. I heard him inhale my scent as I wrapped my warm arms around his smaller, yet boyish, body. He then let go, again, too soon.

"Later Sora" I said as I walked away

"Bye Roxy!" He yelled back

"Fudge you!" I called laughing. I heard Sora laugh too as he closed the door. I hadn't realized how dark it got. Some of the street lamps were not working and I just barely made it into the house.

I got into the house and smelled curry? _Who is in MY house cooking?!?! __**BESIDES**_ _Sora_.

"Hellooooooo?!" I called out into the kitchen, the only light on in the whole house.

"I'm in here Roxas!" The familiar voice called from the kitchen.

"Dad?!?!" I walked into the kitchen in shock. My dad. The man that left me in this house everyday was here. His brown thinning hair was still in its usual messy way. He wore a white suit with a red tie and his pants were the ones only those in interviews would wear with his shirt tucked in and his belt shiny.

"Hey kiddo! How was your first day of High school? And how is Sora?" He asked with joy.

"Yeah it was umm…..good I guess. And Sora is doing great. We have some classes together." I said to him, still a little in shock about the whole dad being home.

"Well that's good."

"Dad are you…umm….drunk…?" I asked a little afraid of his answer.

"Nope I just got promoted! I'm making dinner for you me and a friend." He said

"Who?"

"A friend from work. She is my co-worker. I am making her dinner" He said excited

"Well…do I have to stay here with you guys or can I go do my work?" I asked.

"You can go sleep. It might be a long night" He said with smirk jump to his face.

"Oh ok…." I said almost feeling bad for the poor woman. Dad was always trying to get laid. When he did, he was happy. When he didn't he went into another drunk frenzy.

"Well you ready to eat?" I noticed that he finished the cooking and set the table.

"Sure I guess. Afterwards a have to do my homework and get some sleep" I yawned

"Sure sure." He said. As we both started to eat, neither of us talked. It was some sort of rule between us, that when there is food none of us will talk to the other unless its important. When we finished and the dishes were clean. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" My dad said as I ran up the stairs trying to get out of the way.

"Good Night dad." I called back surprised that he was not drunk. I walked into my room and decided to start my World History homework. I took out my ipod and decided to listen to Jimmy Eat World. I like this band. It was good and my favorite song was "Bleed American" which I think was ironic since we were talking about U.S. History.

I finished World History and moved to Biology. I didn't wanna know what my dad was up to downstairs. So I moved to Biology homework I felt in a weirder mood and decided to go to the soulful music of John Legend. Biology seemed pretty easy talking about the periodic tables.

So far nothing…bad….going on downstairs, which had to be a good thing since usually things doesn't go so well. I then decided to go to sleep. I stripped down to my boxers and put John Mayer into my head as I fell into the flowing void of the dreams.

I woke with a start as I heard the loud crash downstairs. I looked to my window and saw the red convertible peel out of the driveway leaving behind the skid marks and the screaming of the tires behind.

I rushed downstairs to investigate the noise. I already knew it was my father but it was never so loud. I saw the room was a mess. The TV was down, the carpet was upturned with the table and its vase with flowers all turned over, the cabinet was smashed by the baseball bat on the floor. I looked on horror at what my dad did to MY house. He had no right calling this his house since he did nothing. I took care of the house, and the money, with my mom's money she accumulated, and the bills. Everything was in order because of what I did, and now it was ruined.

"Roxas?" He called with the malice in his voice

"Y-yes?" I called scared.

"Come here." I walk into the room and his clothes were a mess and his eyes were blood shot red and one eye was black, the woman punched him.

"Yes dad?" As soon I asked I got a slap in the face. I looked up into the evil, red eyes of my attacker. My dad.

"Haha you weakling. No wonder she died. She couldn't stand you. SHE HATED YOU!" He yelled at me.

"You're wrong. You're just trying to hide the fact that she never loved you. She stayed because of me. That is why I am here now. I am here because it is what she wants, not because of you." I retorted. Still angry and now feeling the pain of the slap.

"Hahaha yeah and now look where you are. A piece of crap that no one loves!" He said as he laughed.

"You're wrong dad, you are so wrong." My thoughts turned to the one person that I could trust. The only one that I knew would never betray me. Sora.

"Haha yeah sure." He said sending another punch my way. I got struck straight in the face.

"I hate you dad that will never change." I yelled at him as I felt the blow. It sent me flying across the room. He may have no morals and hit his kid, but I have enough to never hit my father.

"Yeah well get out of my house, it is mine and will never has been yours. Fuck the damn will of your mothers. This is my house!" He yelled. I decided that he was right, There was no way I had a chance against him. I ran upstairs and got my bag and its contents and stuffed as much clothing, books, my ipod, my pictures of me and my mom, and my homework into my bag. My dad came upstairs and as soon as he turned the corner, he tried to send another punch my way. I ducked barely in time as I felt his hand lightly brush the top of my hair. I ran down the steps and out the front door. I turned my head to get a good look at my house. I knew I wouldn't be back anytime soon and made sure to commit it to memory.

"Goodbye….." I whispered as I turned to leave. I decided to head to the beach. I knew it was a dumb choice but there was no where else I could go at 9 o'clock at night. The beach was cold and lonely. I didn't have any shelter or anything. I laid down onto the dry sand and waited for sleep to take over. It never came.

I heard the shuffling of feet around me and opened my eyes too see a curious brunette staring down at me.

"Sora?!?!" I asked shocked

"Roxas?! What are you doing here?!" A little freaked.

"My dad came home…..I couldn't stand it there. He hit me." I told him in a whisper. He noticed that my face was red and I was tearing up. He laid down next to me and put his arm around me. We then stared up at the sky wondering what was out there, what was going to happen to me now, and what my evil father was doing.

"Roxas, it will be all right. I won't hurt you." He said restating the words I told him. I believed him.

"Thanks Sora. You really are one of the only things in my life I can count on." I said, as I turned to him to smile.

"Haha yeah you it's the same with me. You are one of the only things I can count on too" He turned to me and smiled warmly.

"By the way Sora why are you at the beach so late?" I asked as I stared back to the sky.

"Hmm good question." He laughed "Well I couldn't sleep and I come out here whenever I can't sleep."

"Ah I see, is it because it's the beach or is it because it's kind of like a memorabilia?" I asked teasing him.

"It is kind of both but more like the memorabilia one" He stated.

"Ah it's the first place we met."

"It is also the first place I saw when I came here."

"Cool"

"Well Roxas……do you wanna come stay with me at my house? Its realy lonely and really dark. I hate being in it by myself." He asked out of the blue as he got up.

"Umm…. Let us see. I have no where to go, my house is occupied by a drunk, and its either live with you or go and live at the beach. Hmmm…. I think I'll live with you." I said cheerfully.

"Yay!" He said as he jumped up and punched the air. "Do you got your stuff?"

"Yeah most of it at least, I think I might have forgotten some socks though" I laughed

"Oh man what a lousy think to lose, socks." He said sarcastically.

"Can we just go back to your place now?" I asked

"Heck yeah! Lets go" He said as he grabbed my hand and practically drag me to his place.

"Jeez I almost forgot my stuff." I said as I dragged him back to get my bag he left on the sand.

We then left hand in hand, not having a care in the world back to his place. I then, reluctantly, let go of his hand to go get a picture out of my bag.

"What's that?" Sora asked as he looked over my shoulder.

"It's a picture of me and you. Remember? It was the day we went to the beach a year after we met." I said as I stared at the picture. It had a smaller version of me and Sora looking out towards the beach as the sun set in the background.

"Oh I remember that day! That was one of the best anniversaries we had." Sora said as we walked around the corner to his street.

"I really wish you didn't call it that." I teased.

"Well too bad! It's funny" He said as we walked into his house. He turned on the lights and the small room was just as tidy as ever.

"Uhhh ok? Well I need to take a shower. I'm sandy and stuff."

"Ok, give me your stuff. I'll put it in my room. I took my mom's bed since she is rarely home. So we can sleep in my room."

"All right then." I then went upstairs to the restroom. I stripped down and let the warm water wash away all my worries. I got out of the shower, after washing away all of the sand, and took the towel off the rack. I then realized I had absolutely none of my boxers or clothes in the restroom.

"Dang it!" I called out. I then sneaked out of the restroom, in only a towel, and went to Sora's room. I entered it and saw Sora was stripping down to his boxers! I saw him undressing in front of me and was shocked! I couldn't stand it anymore since my heart was beating so loud in my ears. I ran into the room took my back and ran back out.

"Roxas?" He called out. I hurriedly put on my pajamas, and walked back into the room.

"Yeah.?" I called back.

"You can come in. I'm only in my boxers." He told me. So I walked back into the room and saw that he was in his boxers. My heart started racing again.

"Uhh I didn't know you slept in your boxers." I told him.

"Uhh… yeah you do I told you before like awhile ago. You told me you do too, and yet you are in pajamas." He stated.

"Oh yeah." I said remembering that conversation. It was stupid how we were just talking about our homes and what we did while at home, it somehow got to that subject. "I walk around in my pajamas and sleep in my boxers. Uh so I can sleep in my boxers?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"Sure I don't mind if you don't" He said as he smiled. So I stripped down to my boxers and hopped into bed. He then left the room to take his shower.

I then decided to go get my ipod out and put it on shuffle. Whatever came up is what I listened too. I didn't even noticed when Sora walked back into the room. He was dripping wet and in a new pair of red boxers. He then jumped onto the bed and looked at me.

"Roxas? You going to go to sleep? Its 10 and we have school" He asked

"Yeah I will. Turn off the light already." I commanded

"K" He then got up flicked off the light and the only light was the moon shining through the windows.

I then heard Sora slowly fall asleep as his breathing got slower and steady. I then flipped to my side and closed my eyes. Out of nowhere I felt Sora's arms slowly move around me and felt him pull me closer to him. I felt his breath in my ear and my heart started racing.

He then whispered "I love you"

My heart skipped a beat and then I didn't know what to do. He said it as if he was awake but he was asleep! It was random and just made my heart race even faster.

Eventually, my heart slowed to a normal rate and I closed my eyes as I fell asleep in Sora's arms.

The nights wandering eyes...that is what i thought i saw last as i looked out into the night...

* * *

That's it everyone! That's my next part of the story. If it wasn't good, I'm sorry. I just got through a bad moment and well I wasn't in the greatest of moods. What will happen now? what or who did Roxas see? You shall all see soon enough.

Me: Wow….that was a weird ending.

I look back at Sora and Roxas

Me: OMG! You guys are still fighting!

Roxas: He won't let me say it!

Sora: No Duh! It is a secret that you figured out! Your starting to annoy all of us!

Me: You really are Roxas!

Roxas: Well you guys MNFFNMFNN

Sora strangled him with a pillow again

Me: Ok your getting on my nerves! Time to call my friend! She will torture you!

I pick up the phone and call my friend Ashley. She rushes over with a CD

Me: Ashley!

Ashley: Hey uhh person I guess since I can't say your real name. Where is the victim?

Me and Sora point at Roxas. We tied him to a chair.

Ashley: Good. You tied him to a chair already that will make this easier.

Roxas: What are you gonna do to me?

Me and Sora move him in front of a huge stereo system. Ashley puts in the CD she brought over and grabs the remote. We all get on headphones

Roxas: What is she doing?! O.O

Me: Thanks Ashley for bringing over the CD and stuff. You are one of those people that will torture someone.

I have a flashback of a picture we took at the park with our other friend. She almost black mailed me because it was emarassing.

Ashley: My pleasure lol

Sora: High five all around!

We give each other a high five

Roxas: What are you gonna do?! O.O

Me: Shut up Roxas you annoyed us for the last time!

Ashley presses play and turns the volume up all the way! It is surround sound.

The glass in the room breaks. Teenager by MCR plays out loud

We leave the room and let the music play to torture Roxas with Loud Music!

Sora: Ok then. I doubt he will annoy us.

Me: Yeah. Ashley you wanna end the story today?

Ashley: Sure. Ok people that's the end of the story. Review please. He likes it when people review. I hope you liked it.

(Ashley is one of my friends that is very evil when comes down to torture. Its not cool XD)


	6. First Day at his house

Ok people thank you for the reviews. Its awesome hearing from people that I write good…..wait….its I write well…? Huh… Oh well. On to the story! I really do appreciate the compliments (Does that make me vain? Or conceited?) Oh yeah guys I put poems on my profile! Check them out. I don't know if there good. Everyone says they are.

The song just ended and me Sora and Ashley walk back into the room.

Sora: Is Roxas all right?

Roxas is looks as if he is dead in the chair

Me: Ashley you went a little overboard -.-

Ashley: Oops my bad. It's not my fault he can't handle loud music

Roxas begins to stir.

Ashley: Hey look he isn't dead!

Sora: Roxas?

Me: He is probably deaf.

Sora leaves the room

Ashley: Where did Sora go?

Me: I don't know.

Sora comes back in the room with a bucket filled with ice water, and another with boiling water.

Sora: Author dude can you help me with this? I'm gonna pour them both on him at the same time.

Ashley: Sweet!

Me: Uhh…. Yeah sure.

Me and Sora pour the cold and hot water on Roxas at the same time. Roxas jumps out of his seat. Ashley is laughing her arse off.

Me: O.O He jumped so hard he broke the ropes.

Roxas: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!

Sora: Hey you can hear now!

Roxas: I KNOW BUT THE WATER WASN'T NECESSARY!!!

Me: Again they go straight back into arguing. Oh joy

Ashley is still laughing, but now she is on the floor.

Me: I'm just gonna leave them arguing and Ashley laughing. I need to write this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the KH franchise. Just here to write a little story about them, so yeah continue reading people XD

_Main Character's thoughts……

* * *

_

_**Chapter 5: First day at his house**_

Roxas POV

I awoke with a gigantic weight jump onto my lifeless form.

"Roxas! Wake up! We need to get ready for school!" Sora scolded me.

"Ugh! Forget school I wanna go back to sleep."

"Roxas! I swear I'll drag you to the shower, undress you myself, and then throw you into boiling hot water!" He told me. The words that really registered were: "I'll" "Undress you myself" "Throw you" "Boiling hot water" "Shower."

"Ok ok jeez! Calm down already I'll get up" I said as I yawned and sat up.

"Good now take a shower while I go cook." He said as he got up. I just realized that he was in nothing but a towel and was still dripping wet from his shower that he just took.

"SORA PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" I practically yelled at him.

"Hmmm? Oh whoops my bad" He then got up. Then, just as he was about to drop the towel I ran out of the room with a towel in my hand.

_I swear! Sora is going to be the death of me. What did he think trying to undress me, and he almost dropped his towel in front of me. Maybe I should have……NO NO NO NO! I DID NOT WANNA STAY! _I started to scold myself as I turned on the shower. I allowed the hot shower to relax my muscles and clear my mind of everything.

I got out of the shower walked to Sora's room, got on all of my clothes and luckily Sora was already downstairs cooking. I emptied my bag of all of the things that I grabbed last night, everything except my school supplies.

"Roxas you ready to eat?" Sora called from downstairs.

"Yeah I'm coming" I called back. I then got up and ran down the stairs. Still anticipating to see something odd about Sora's house, I walk down the steps and smelt the alluring smells of Sora's cooking _You gotta love the kid for h is uncanny ability to cook_ I thought to myself. I walked downstairs and saw that Sora was cooking. When I walked into the kitchen Sora was half naked in his boxers whistling to himself.

"What the fudge!?!? Why are you on your boxers?!" I practically yelled, while freaking out.

"Oh hey Roxas, why do you look like your about to have a heart attack?" He asked innocently.

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" This time I did yell.

"I will after I'm done cooking" he said and went back to flipping some eggs.

"Then I'll be in the other room" I saw his clothes on the chair and threw them at his head "Just put on clothes when your done" I sighed.

"Ok then" He called back to me. I sat down and turned on the TV. There was nothing on so I turned it to a music channel and listened to that till Sora was done.

As I walked through the kitchen I noticed that the table was set with what looked like an enormous amount for just the two of us. "Sora, you invited people over didn't you?" I asked unsurprised. Sora must have told someone that I'm now living with him.

"Yeah, it's just Riku, Kairi, Namine, Hayner, Olette, and Pence." He said nonchalantly "They need to be fed too."

"That is why they have their own house and own food! And what do you mean 'it's just'? That is a lot of people." I said

"Yeah well it's my house so you can deal" He laughed.

"Ugh you're just trying to kill me"

"Nope, just trying to have fun"

"Well stop, it's not fun."

"Too bad" just as he said this, the doorbell rang "Coming" Sora yelled. Sora got up and headed to the door. As he opened the door, the house suddenly got filled with adolescent teens chatting, laughing, and whispering. Namine, Kairi, Riku, Hayner, Olette, and Pence all filled the small kitchen. The most that I heard from the whisper was about me and Sora, this was coming from Namine and Kairi and there love for gossiping. Everyone then decided that we have waited too long and started to dig into the delicious food that Sora cooked for all of us.

"So why are you and Sora now living together" Riku asked with a slight tone of jealousy in his voice.

"Something happened and I can't go home anymore, so Sora took me in and here we are." I said as I took a mouthful of eggs. _Hmm I wonder what would happen if I mentioned…_ " Yeah well me and Sora also sleep in the same bed." I added. Riku started to gag on the orange juice

"You guys what?!" He said a little too loudly.

"Nothing." I said and smiled

"Riku Roxas hurry up and eat everyone else is done and we gotta get to school." Sora told us. So Riku and I scarfed down the rest of our foods like ravenous lions. We also left a big mess in the kitchen

"Sorry Sora, we kinda made a mess….." I said with my sincerest tone.

"Yeah I'm sorry too" Riku responded

"Don't worry about it" he sighed "I'll clean it up when we get home from school" We all laughed "Roxas why are you laughing? You're gonna help me to clean up!" He said which caused another burst of laughter from everyone.

"Hey that's the least I can do since you are letting me stay at your place now" I said

"SO IT IS TRUE!!!! YOU GUYS ARE LIVING TOGETHER!!!" Namine exclaimed with a shout of glee.

"Yeah, your point Namine?" Sora asked

"What she is trying to say is that, you guys are a little young to be living together and what happened in your English class……" Kairi said, but stopped in the middle of the sentence leaving an uncomfortable atmosphere. Of course Sora was the first to break the tension.

"Yeah well that was just a hoax. Everyone thought we looked cute together and especially after that Home Economics thing. Roxas decided to play a trick so he acted like he was about to kiss me" He said as he blushed a deep scarlet.

"Yeah I was just trying to get everyone to just shut up and mind there own business." I said as I also blushed. "They were getting on my nerves."

"Well it didn't mean anything anyways" Riku said as he laughed, "Did it mean anything?" he asked. Everything got quite as every head turned towards us.

"Well….."I started but was soon cut off by Pence.

"Hey guys what are we gonna do this weekend?" He asked which brought every head to turn towards him and got me out of the spotlight. I had to thank him about saving me. "It's the first weekend of the year! We gotta do something"

"Well, Me Hayner and Pence usually go borrow down to the movies. What do you guys usually do?" Olette asked

"Oh well Me Namine Riku Sora and Roxas usually just head down to the amusement park and just ride the rides and hang out." Kairi stated

"Well how about we do both this year then" Hayner said "I mean its our first time being on the weekend together so why don't we do a Maritime Movie and then at night head to the Amusement park by the beach."

"Yeah lets do it. I wanna go watch that new movie 'Jumper' that comes out this Friday" I said

"Yeah I wanted to see that to, it looks pretty cool." Sora exclaimed.

"All right then, well when do you guys wanna do it? I'm free Saturday." Pence said as we just headed for the school gates. _I really don't know these guys that well but I like them already. _I thought.

"Ok then guys well now that we got that little thing planned why don't we try and get through the week first?" Namine said.

"Yeah yeah I know, I just hope Axel Doesn't come and try to flirt with me again." I said as I shrugged, and just like that Axel decided to come behind me and grope me.

"Speak of the Devil and the Devil comes" Riku said as he laughed.

"Axel! Stop trying to touch me! You need to learn some dang respect you know that?!?!" I practically yelled at him.

"Roxy, why do you never curse? I mean it isn't as intimidating since there are no swear words in it" He said as he smiled

"Is that really any of your business?" I asked

"Nope but I'm still wondering"

"If I tell you will you stop groping me?"

"Maybe" He said, hey I know he would still but its worth a shot

"Because Sora doesn't like it when I curse, so I try to stay away from the words when he is around" I said as I pointed to Sora

"Yeah I hate swearing and its funny when Roxas says 'Fudge' instead of the F word" Sora giggled. At this point everyone left besides me Sora and Axel and we were nearing the split to every building.

"Haha you must really like Sora then" Axel laughed

"He is my best friend. So if he doesn't want me to curse, even if its to hear me say 'Fudge', then I wont do it." I stated. "Oh yeah later Sora see you after class and don't talk to this idiot" I said as I pointed to Axel. Unexpectedly, Sora attacked me with a passionate hug. I felt his warm body press against mine. I wrapped my arms around his back and could feel his breathing. I never wanted to let go. The pleasant surprise made me blush and Sora deciding to nestle even more into my chest didn't make it any better.

"Bye Roxas, I'll see you after class." As he said this he let go and ran to his classroom.

"What was that all bout?" Axel asked confused.

"Idk….." I said as I turned to head to class

* * *

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to write this. I'm also sorry that it is a short chapter. I have been busy with Track and other activities as well as falling asleep so early everyday now ugh I get so stressed. I'm also working on a new none fanfiction story. I got inspired by a friend to write my own thing Sorry again guys. I promise I'll make the next Chapter really long. So what was that all about? Did Sora have a secret? Did he know something? More questions to be answered

Me: Whew done.

I look back at the three of them. One is laughing and the other two are still bickering.

Me: Oh my god! You guys are exactly the way a left you last time!!! O.O Ashley get up and go home! Jeez

Ashley: HAHAHAHAHAAH all right but you better tell me what happened.

Me: Ugh fine just leave

Ashley left to go home.

Roxas: Sora did you really have to pour that freezing/burning hot water on me?!?!?!

Sora: Nope but you know it was funny.

Me: Jeez guys calm down.

Roxas: Ok If it was done to someone else then yes but not me!

Sora: Well then that's hypocritical

Me: Sora Roxas just get the hell over it!

Sora: Yeah yeah well lets see if you will laugh now,

Roxas: How?!

Sora: Come here.

They whisper and leave the room.

Me: Huh? I wonder where they went.

They come back hiding something behind there back.

Me: What did you guys do?

Sora: Ready Roxy?

Roxas: First, NEVER call me Roxy. 2 yes sir!

They reveal what they had behind their back. They were water guns

Me: O.O BYE!!!!

I run like hell. Roxas sprays me with his water gun and it was searing hot!

Roxas: Burn Baby Burn!

Sora then springs and decides to strike me with his water gun.

Me: THAT IS FREEZING SORA!!!!!!

They both decide to chase me in the house. Sora decides to stop for a bit while Roxas runs around the house chasing me

Sora: Sorry people! He is a little tied up at the moent. So bye guys see you next time. Review and keep reading


	7. 2nd day of class

Ok guys, I'm sorry that its FINALLY coming out, I mean I've been busy with school, and I don't have time

Ok guys, I'm sorry that its FINALLY coming out, I mean I've been busy with school, and I don't have time!! I have absoloutly n o time, but I will TRY to make this story long ok, I know its been like 3 months since I last updated so here it comes!!

Me: Can you guys stop chasing me!!

Roxas: (behind me with searing hot water) Nope sorry

Sora: (around the corner) haha yeah this is fun

After about an hour of running they are finally tired.

Me: Remember that I was on the distance team in track, you guys were eventually gonna tire out faster then me.

Sora: Haha your right, can we go back to the computer room? I also need some water.

Me: Sure

We go to the computer room and he sits down on the couch. I go to the comp to write the story

Me: Where's Roxas??

Sora: (gleam in his eye) I don't know

Me: You know……

Sora: Yup

Me: Your not gonna tell me huh?

Sora: Nope

Me: -.- oh well whatever. I need to write

Sora laughs to himself

Disclimer: Ok I don't own ANYTHING realated to KH or the music thingies so onto the story!!

_Main characters thoughts………_

_**2**__**nd**__** day of class…..**_

Roxas's POV

_I wonder what all that was about…_I thought to myself. As soon as I said this I walked to the room and went to my seat. A certain red head was right next to me, staring at me intently. He was next to me again his fire red hair sticking up in all directions. "So anything 'interesting' happen to you and Sora?" he asked.

"Is that really any of your business?"

"No, but I want my little roxy to be happy." He smirked as he laid back

"Not yours" I said with anger entering my voice

"Yeah yeah, maybe I should make Sora mine then. He seems like he could be interesting to have" he said with another smirk.

"IF YOU TOUCH HIM YOUR DEAD!!" I said this time not trying to cover my anger.

"Yeah yeah I get it calm down jeez." He said and finally decided to shut up.

"You know, you could be a pretty nice guy if you could learn to control yourself." I stated after class started and we were working by ourselves and Cloud said we can work and talk.

"Nice enough for you to be wanting to go out with??" he asked excited

"Don't push it. If you learned to control yourself you could be actually likeable." I said again

"Hmmmmm……no I like how I am. It makes things interesting. By the way, you, me, movies, this weekend, my treat" He said as he moved closer to me.

"How about you back yourself up before I break your arm next." I said as I noticed his nose was indeed bandaged up "Besides got plans."

"Awww don't be like that we can have some 'fun'" He smiled and again decided to put his hand on my thigh. This time I decided to use a pressure point on his arm that would hurt so badly he jumped up into the air. "OW!!"

"That's what you get. Next time I will break your arm" as I got up and went to go give my work to Cloud. I left him stuck there tending to his very bruised pressure point on his arm.

"So what was that all about?" Cloud asked curiously.

"Nothing he just tried to hit on me again" I said as I sighed.

"I don't blame him. You are cute" He said coolly.

"…………..did you just call me cute?" I looked at him shocked.

"Hmmm did I? You can go now Roxas, after you're done with all the work you can leave the class and kill some time. Go to other classes to do some work or to get to class early. Apparently you're the first one done." He said coolly as he went back to grading papers.

"Whoa really?"

"Yes, they announced it at the assembly yesterday, you can wander the school, get a snack, go to your next class, or go do whatever."

"Ok thanks Mr. Strife. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I walked out of my class to head to my next class, still having about 10 more minutes till the bell. "Why is it that almost every guy wants in my pants, I'm straight" I said to myself going down the hallways. "Maybe I can catch Sora in his class, I mean he and I have the same teacher just not the same period." I decided to walk to the class and as soon as I reached the door it was wide open. I peeked in and saw that Sora was working diligently on his paper and occasionally looking up from his paper to talk to Kairi.

"Roxas you can come in, I know about the rule and I'm guessing you got done early." The world history teacher said, just remembering his name was Squall Lionheart. (Squall on Biology go figure lol)

"Thank you Mr. Lionheart" I walked into the class and went to take the empty seat next to Sora. "Hey Sora!" I said waiting for his response.

"Roxas!!" he jumped up and hugged me again His warm body pressing against mine, his head nestling deeply into my chest.

"Your always so energetic!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him returning the hug.

"No its only when I see you am I this hyper" He said with a smile on his face.

"Hahaha ok ok." I said as a smiled warmly back at him. "Hey Kairi." I looked at Kairi.

"Hey Roxas. How was the red-headed molester?" He asked as he laughed.

"Yeah how is Axel?" Sora asked.

"He loves, but I kinda, might have killed his arm for a bit." I smirked.

"He tried touching you again?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah" we all laughed. At that moment the bell rang, and I just noticed that me and Sora have been in the same embrace for 5 minutes talking to Kairi. When he finally let go of me the front of my body felt unusually cold. "Unfortunately, this is where we part ways and you must go to your next class." I said sadly.

"Yeah…" he said also sad.

"Don't worry I'll see you in Home economics. I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, you better save me a spot partner." Sora said with a smile and a giggle. "Bye" he said and then gave me one last hug and then left.

"Later Kairi" I said and waved

"See ya Kairi." Running out of the room trying to catch the very excited Sora, I then noticed that Hayner walked into the room. I beckoned him to come over to me.

"Hey Hayner!" I said. He looked embarrassed to come sit next to me.

"Hey Roxas. How is everything going?" He said with a tinge of blush on his cheeks.

"Good I guess, Axel almost molested me again" I laughed.

"Oh wow, and that's a good thing?" He asked amused and started to laugh with me

"No, but hey now I'm here with you" I said and smiled.

"Oh….." he said blushing slightly more than before "Well you excited about this weekend?" He asked

"Yeah it should be fun, I mean it's the gang." I said and then the bell rang and Squall brought the class together. Today we were talking about some genetic diseases. Some were quite disgusting. Hayner and I then went to work on the worksheet that needed to be completed and talked some more about the upcoming week.

The bell rang and Hayner and I left the room and headed to Home Economics. We chatted, talked, and laughed. I must say Hayner is a really cool guy, and I think he can become one of my close friends.

We entered the class and noticed that only Kairi and Namine were there chatting. "Looks like we came too early." Hayner said.

"Haha yeah now we have to set up." I sighed. So we headed over to Namine and Kairi and started to set up the table for our next dish we will be cooking. Sora and everyone else came in and, since Sora came, got everything set up fast and easy.

We went through the class uneventfully and cooked our lunch, a simple Bento Box with sushi. Of course Sora made ours very "colorful" adding a lot of spices, color, flavoring that made ours one of the best in the class and got us an A.

All of us went to lunch and I heard nothing from Axel, surprisingly. We ate and laughed, Sora was inseperable from my side, and everyone had a very good lunch as Hayner almost fell into the Fountain because of a mishap with a shoe aimed at my head from Olette. I accidentally said something about the color orange she thought was "disrespectful". So she threw the shoe and missed me and the unlucky person behind me was Hayner. He was so close to falling into the fountain. We all laughed.

"Haha you all right Hayner?" I said as I helped him up.

"Ugh Olette throws like a bitc-", before he could finish his sentence Kairi smacked him in the back of his head

"At this point, you should watch your mouth Hayner." Kairi said. Olette had her other shoe off already about to hit Hayner, this time on purpose.

"C'mon guys we gotta go, Lunch is almost over." Pence said as he started to walk back to his class.

"Yeah, I want to get there a little early." Riku said before he took off.

"C'mon Sora. Lets get to class." I said to Sora as we left the fuming Olette to deal with Hayner. Kairi and Namine were holding back Olette.

"They've known each other for awhile, yet they still fight." Sora said with a smile.

"Haha yeah your right, but even the best of us fight." I said

"Have we ever been in a fight Roxas?"

"No I don't think so, besides I can't get mad at you. You're just too cut-…I mean you're my best friend." I said as a blushed and looked away. We went through the doors of the school and were headed towards our class.

"Yeah, I cant get mad at you." He said embarrassedly. We entered the classroom and went down to our seats. Apparently we were still the talk of the class since everyone decided to still stare at us. _Ugh, again this class wants more. _I thought and stared at Sora. He leaned over to whisper something to me. "Hey Roxas, you wanna put on another show for our classmates? They apparently want more than what they saw yesterday." He said with a smile.

"Umm….. su-sure I guess." Unsure about what he was gonna do, the show began once again.

Sora's POV

_I can't believed he agreed!! Man this is going to be interesting! I wonder what he will think in the end. _I thought smiling to myself.

I placed my hand on his thigh just like he did to me yesterday. I leaned over, and started to nibble on his ear lobe. With this I earned a moan from Roxas. "What are you doing?!" I heard him whisper to me.

"Calm down Roxas, I'll be gentle." I said, he blushed profusely. So I continued with what I was doing, I soon started to leave a trail with my breath across his smooth cheeks. Coming once again to his mouth. I stared into his cerulean eyes, it was pleading me for more. My hand on his thigh started to go closer to in between his legs. I leaned over, and just like yesterday tilted my head and went in for the kiss. The whole class was staring at us now. Everyone's eyes stared at us, the girls all were holding on to their noses even some of the guys, the rest of the class stopped and watched us.

In the end I leaned down and our lips touch. His warm smooth lips touched mine and I could feel his tongue liking at my lips begging for entrance into my moist mouth. His lips were warm and inviting, I couldn't help myself. As soon as I was opening my mouth….. RING RING RING…..the bell rang. _Damnit!!_

Roxas POV (during and then right after the event.)

_I wonder what he is going to do. Does he want me to start? Or what?_ As soon as I thought he wanted me to begin, I felt his hand go onto my thigh. _What is he doing?!_

He then began to nibble on my earlobe, I just couldn't hold it in, I had to moan. "What are you doing?!" I asked him

"Calm Down Roxas, I'll be gentle." And with that, I couldn't help but just stay still and wait for what was to come. As I felt his breath running across my cheek I noticed that everyone in the room was just watching us. Not knowing what to do I just stayed and felt all the blood rush to my face….well some of the blood was rushing southward. I felt his hand coming closer to the spot in between my legs. Wherever his breath touched burned with pleasure. Then he finally reached my mouth. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his intense blue eyes. I could se he was determined, and I was begging for more. Then he leaned down and our lips touched

His moist lips were just to delicious, I craved for more so I licked his lips hungrily. Wanting access to his innocent mouth, and as soon as I felt his lips part slightly beneath my tongue…….RING RING RING……_FUCK!!_

I saw Sora pull away reluctantly. I could see the fire in his eyes again, and he didn't want it to end. My lips, bare and moist from the kiss, were now cold. We both sighed at the same time. I didn't want him to stop, I craved even more from him. _Why did that feel so right when it was so wrong?! I'm straight. I shouldn't have liked that. Yet I did………His moist lips on mine, the smell of him leaning in, and the taste! He tasted delicious! Wait wait wait……I can't feel like this! I just Can't! _I argued with myself, trying to deny that I liked every part of Sora, the way he felt pressed against mine as we hugged, his smell, the way he hugged me before we went to sleep, and his lips…….

Sora seemed happier though. That's really all that mattered now. "Roxas, the teacher asked you a question." Sora whispered to me. I just realized Ms. Aries came in and had already started to teach. I must have been far off in my own world.

"Umm….can you repeat the question?" I asked a little embarrassed. I finally noticed that 5 of the girls had nosebleeds, and 3 guys had nosebleeds. _Well I guess Sora's show worked. _

"Yes it was, what exactly is a noun? And give an example." She stated, already aware of what must have occurred but still wondering who exactly did it. (easy question I know but I don't really care)

"A noun is a person place or thing. An example would be teacher, or the beach, or a pencil." I stated bluntly.

"Correct." She then turned back to the board to continue the lesson. I then decided to listen to everyone's whispers.

"I heard that they are gay." I heard one girl whisper

"Yeah, but I heard that they were 'experimenting' together" another girl giggled

"They are lovers." This one boy said.

"Sora, did you really have to take it that far?" I asked him embarrassedly.

"Hmm….no, but you tasted good." He said smiling. I just blushed embarrassed.

"Yeah…you weren't that bad yourself." I tried to say smiling. After that we both didn't talk about any of that. We went on with our work and had to write proper sentences using the write structure. It was a basic assignment.

After the class, I walked Sora to his next class, still hearing the whispers and giggles as me and Sora passed by. Sora was of course smiling oblivious to all of the gossip. "So I guess I'll see you in P.E" Sora said before he entered his classroom.

"Yeah later Sora. See yah after class." I said as I ruffled his hair.

"Haha later." He then turned and went into his classroom. I then turned and saw Axel walking this way.

As we passed each other in the hall I bluntly said. "If you touch him, I will personally take you to the fires of hell." I heard him chuckle, and I knew that he wouldn't leave it at that, so he pinched my ass.

"Don't worry love. I'm only after your tight ass." He said before he went into his classroom and winked at me.

"That bastard." I said as I walked into the class and sat next to Riku. Riku's head was rested on his arm and his eyes were closed.

"So I heard what happened in English." Riku turned to me and said.

"I was sure you were asleep. Dangit." I said.

"So did you kiss him or did he kiss you?" he said with a slight envious tone.

"He kissed me. I don't even know why. He just did." I ended with a sigh.

"Haha you guys are so dumb." He chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever. I just wanna get through this day."

"I don't think its going to end anytime soon. Besides its our first day of Gym." He said and smiled.

So that's it. I made Roxas seem all mellow after the kiss. I was feeling weird when I was writing this, so if its like not long, or just weird, I'm sorry. So whats going to happen next? What did you guys think of the kiss? The first day of Gym, I wonder exactly what will happen. And what was with Cloud hitting on Roxas? Questions. Review please, and sorry again it was late.

Me: Done, so wheres Roxas?

Sora was standing over me reading everything

Sora: Wow, nice, that kissing part was cool. I'm so awesome!

Me: yeah yeah so where is roxas?

Sora: Wait, they should be here soon.

Me: They?! O.O

Sora: Yeah "They"

Sora laughs to himself. The doorbell rings.

Me: I'll get it.

Sora and me walk to my door. Roxas, and shockingly Michael are there.

Me: Uhhh…..Hi?

Michael: Dude, Roxas brought me over for some reason. Any idea why?

Me: Nope he left and I was wondering where he went.

Roxas goes to conspire with Sora.

Roxas: Hmm now?

Sora: I don't know

Michael: NOW!!

Me: What?!

Sora and Roxas again to start chasing me, we run all over the house once more, Michael heads to the living room.

Me: Michael help me!!

Michael: Hmmm ok.

Michael gets up from my couch and puts his foot in front of me. I trip over his foot. Sora and Roxas tumble on top of me. I'm not able to move.

Sora: Thanks Michael!!

Roxas: Yeah we owe you one.

Roxas and Sora tie me up and bring me to their bedroom.

Michael: HAHAHA that's what you get for not making cookies. After Roxas told me what they had planned I wanted to help. Have fun with them two.

Michael goes to sit on my couch while Roxas and Sora have their fun with me tied up on their bed.

Michael: Oh yeah, guys review please!! Mr. Author is in dispose right now. So review please. I'm gonna go play his video games now, and see if he has some sushi!

(Michael makes another appearance cause I got bored lol)


	8. Gym

Ok guys here it is again

Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't been working on the story in about…3 months now? I've been working on a story actually. I really really long story that everyone is telling me to publish. I have officially gotten 100 pages done of that book so I'm trying to get this thing finished. Well this will be a longer series if you guys want it to be. Tell me if you guys want this to be a long series instead of one of those really short ones. Tell me in a review :D Onto the story and side story!

Its been a day since Roxas and Sora captured me.

Michael: Wow they are sure taking there sweet time -.-

We finally go back down. Michael is playing video games and found the sushi.

Me: Michael why are you still here? And WHY DID YOU HELP THEM?!

Michael: 1) it was funny 2) Payback 3) Because torturing you is fun

Me: Story of my life (sighs)

Roxas: Hahaha I had A LOT of fun (smiles manically)

Sora: Yeah, that was fun. Maybe we should do that again.

Sora skips over to me and kisses me on the cheek.

Me: Yeah still think that was a gangbang. -.-

Michael laughs hysterically.

Sora: Not all the time it wasn't!!

Roxas: Yeah remember we took turns! We needed some rest from all of that so we switched off.

Me: Not at the end or the beginning.

I notice Michael was eating sushi.

Me: How did you find my sushi?!

Michael: For an Asian you can't hide your food. Back of the fridge in the bottom drawer.

Me: Roxas told you where as a reward to helping him huh? -.-

Michael: Yup (smiles)

Me: Aww man you ate all the hand rolls ; ;

Roxas: You've had enough hand rolls. Remember?

Sora: Yeah, I mean who needs more than that?

Me: Ugh, you just have to say those things don't you?

Michael cracks up. He dies in the video game for laughing too much and not paying attention.

Me: That's what you get. I need to work on the next chapter.

Roxas: K, I wanna know what happens anyways.

Sora: Yeah, then maybe Mr. Author will play with us some more.

Me: How about no? Then again I may have no choice /

Sora and Roxas smile.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH, or any references to music.

_Main Characrer's thoughts(This is my last time putting this because if you don't realize this is the main characters thoughts read it again a couple of times lol)  
_

_**Gym……**_

Roxas's POV!

History came and went. Riku kept prying into my business with Sora, and the work, like always, was hard in history. Riku and I walked towards Sora's classroom to pick him up from his class. Axel was yet again there. Sora was just leaving the classroom. "Did he do anything to you?" I asked Sora worried.

"No, all he said was 'Take care of Roxas' that's it." He said a little confused at the question.

"Ok good. As long as he doesn't do anything to you, I have no problem with him." I sighed.

"Like I said, I'm only after your tight bottom." Axel said and pinched my ass and winked back at me.

"I hate that guy." Sora mumbled to himself looking down.

"You and I both." I sighed.

"Let's just get to gym. Hopefully he isn't there. Besides it's time for me to put Roxas in his place." Riku said as we headed towards the locker rooms.

"You wish Riku!" I said as the three of us bolted through the doors. The locker rooms we're outside and separate from the school. So was the gym and swimming pool. We bolted out of the doors and ran towards the gym. Riku and I were up front and Sora was keeping up. Sora then accidentally tripped and on his way down took me down with him.

We both groaned. "I'm so sorry Roxas! Are you ok?" He apologized.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you?" I asked Sora. Riku didn't realize what happened until he was at the gym and was now running back towards us.

"Just peachy." Sora laughed as he sat up rubbing his head. I smiled warmly at him. He was just too cute.

"Are you two ok?" I heard Riku call.

"Yeah we're fine. We'll be there in a second." I called back. I got up and held my hand out for Sora. He took it and got up. He didn't let go of my hand. I saw a tinge of blush reach his face. I just smiled at him telling him that I didn't mind.

We then took off not really running but at a good even pace. We reached Riku before he reached us and we headed back towards the gym with my hand still interlocked with Sora's.

"Umm, may I ask why you two are holding hands?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"Uhh…because…" I was starting to say but was soon cut off by Sora.

"Because he wanted to make sure I wasn't going to trail behind so he made sure I kept up pace with him by holding my hand." He said as he raised our hands. His hands we're very warm on mine. It was an odd feeling, but I liked it.

"Uh-huh." He said still not believing us.

"I swear." We both said in unison and then laughed. We finally reached the door and when we went inside we noticed that most of the boys we're already dressed and was waiting for the coach to let them in. We all knew where our lockers were. Mine was next to Sora's , by coincidence. Riku's was at the very back while ours were one of the closest to the doors.

"I'll see you two out there." He told us as he found his locker.

"C'mon Sora" I said as I released his hand. I then caught a glimpse of is face and it looked sad. He noticed I was looking at him and he perked up right away.

"Yeah let's go!" He told me cheerfully. We then went towards our own lockers. They were long lockers that were very slim. They were side by side and made out of metal. They each had a built in lock. I put in my combination and saw my gym clothes all neatly folded. They were a pair of red gym shorts with a plain white T-shirt.

I started to undress taking off my shirt first. I noticed that Sora was doing the same. I watched him as he undressed himself. He was taking off his shirt and I saw his flat chest with a flat trim stomach. His small pink nipples were perked up as if excited. I couldn't help but blush. I looked down right away.

I tried to just look at the ground as I undressed myself and redressed myself. I just couldn't help myself though. I just kept taking quick peeks at him. I noticed that he was doing the same. We were both standing almost completely naked when we looked at each other at the exact same time. I just stared into his blue eyes. We both looked away and did I see him blushing? I didn't want to look again. So I just quickly got dressed.

Everyone was already in the gym and Riku, Sora, and I were the last ones in the locker room. Sora was finally dressed after I was. We headed towards the gym still not looking at each other. Riku was in between us and noticed how we didn't look at each other. We reached the gym as the coach was talking about the safety rules.

"Ok no hiking in the woods without another person with you. Always make sure you're not going off of the trail. And I am your coach. Coach Yuffie." She said to the class with triumph. Again she didn't seem that much older than we did. "You may think I'm young, which is true, but if any one of you crosses me, let's just say you won't be excluded to feel the wrath of Yuffie" She smiled cheerfully. We felt a shudder run through the class.

"So what are we doing today?" I heard one kid ask.

"Well I was thinking of making you all run a mile to see how fast or how slow you are." Yuffie smiled. A Moan ran through the crowd. "Hey I could say that you had to make it under eight minutes, and if you don't I'll fail you for the day." She scolded us.

"We're good with just the mile." I heard Kairi say. All of us we're in this class; Pence, Olette, Hayner, Sora, me, Kairi, Riku, and Namine. This was going to be an interesting class.

"Fine everyone walk out to the track. Stretch for five minutes and then I'll say when everyone will start running." Yuffie said as she blew her whitsle.

"What?! I thought you said we weren't timed!" Namine said with panic in her voice.

"No I just said you don't have to make it under eight minutes. You now have to make it under twelve." Yuffie smiled. Another moan went through the class. "Just get out to the track!" Yuffie said. We all rushed out of the gym before we saw the mean Yuffie.

We all stretched on the grass and Yuffie called us to the starting line. The whole class lined the track and I heard Riku whisper to me. "Hey Roxas were making this a race. It's between me, you, and Hayner" I just smirked.

"Fine what is the prize?" I asked him taking my position.

"A date with whoever in the group." He smiled at me.

"What?!" I nearly yelled.

"Everyone agreed to it. Whoever wins the mile run gets to have a date with anyone in the group." He was the one that smirked

"Even Sora?!" I panicked.

"Yeah." He was still smiling. Yuffie was trying to get people onto the line and was explaining the proper way to start off. I already knew how so I tuned her out.

"Then why is it only between us?" I asked him

"Because it's not like any of the girls are gonna beat us, and Sora is too much of a klutz to even be a threat. Pence is just there and won't pass us." Riku said still smirking.

"Fine." I sighed. I had to prevent win at any costs. Riku would probably pick Sora, and Hayner, if what Sora believes is true, will ask me. I can't have either of that.

"Ok class! Get ready." She said as she picked up a green flag. I could feel knots in my stomach. I didn't really know what to do. "Get set!" She raised the flag and I was itching for a good run. "Go!!" She yelled and dropped the flag.

I was running at a good and even pace. Riku and Hayner were neck and neck wasting there energy trying to pass the other. I decided to conserve my energy and just stay behind them as they struggled on the final lap. We were the furthest from the class. I noticed that most of the class gave up and was now walking. I didn't see Sora anywhere.

It was the third lap and I still had some energy left. Hayner and Riku were keeping strong but they were faltering. The three of us were sweating like crazy. I still didn't see Sora anywhere. I then saw that Hayner and Riku were wavering with their steps. They were getting heavier and this was when I used the last of my strength to sprint most of the fourth and final lap. I passed them as they were tiring out. Both having a look of shock.

I was confident I won this race but out of nowhere someone unexpected caught up to me. It was Sora! He just smiled at me with beads of sweat running down his face. I had to stop just to make sure I was sure of what I was seeing. I then realized that Sora was winning and started to sprint. We were rounding the last bend when I caught up to him. He was still smiling and then when we reached the final straight away we took off sprinting. I then realized that I was slower then he was. He was getting farther ahead of me. I was too tired to go farther. I used my last strength to just cross the finish line and then collapsed next to another lifeless form. It was Sora's lifeless form.

Both of us were exhausted from the run. We were both breathing heavily and too tired to stand. Beads of sweat were on our faces and it clouded my vision and I just had to clear them. I looked at Sora and noticed that he was still smiling. He was proud he won. I just had to ask "When…did…you… run that…fast?" I asked between breaths.

"I usually…run…in the…morning…for like…an hour." He answered my question in the same way I did. Riku and Hayner finally made it to the finish line. They knew they couldn't beat us so they walked the rest of the way.

"Don't lie down! You don't get enough oxygen that way" I heard the coach yell at us. I shut my eyes this time not caring about what she said at the moment. I then felt a presence loom over us. "I have to say that was impressive." She said to us as she extended a hand to Sora. He took it and got up and then just sat down.

"My legs feel like Jell-O" He laughed. I tried to get up. My legs weren't as bad but I did have a hard time walking.

"Ugh, me too." I laughed.

"C'mon you guys can't get back to the locker rooms by yourselves. Use each other as support and try to get to the locker rooms." She sighed. "You two!" She called to Hayner and Riku. "Help them out. I can't leave these kids out here by themselves. You four are done for the day."

"Yes ma'am!" They both said as they came to help us up. Hayner helped me while Riku helped Sora.

"Jeez Sora, I never knew you were that fast." I heard Riku tell Sora. We were all tired from the run. We just made it to the locker rooms. They were right next to the track.

"Yeah I didn't know that he, of all people, beat us." I laughed. I beckoned as we all went to go get our stuff. I put in my combination and not being able to stand just took my clothes and shoved them into my bag.

"Hey some of the most unexpected things come from the most unexpected people." Sora told us. At this point Riku was helping Sora again et to his feet, and Hayner was helping me. We were walking towards the exit of the locker rooms.

"That's true" Hayner added. We walked out and Sora and I was limping towards the gates of the school. We had to go through the parking lot.

"Ok so…I've noticed something." Sora said as we were both using Riku and Hayner as support.

"What's that Sora?" I asked him curiously.

"We walk here everyday." He started. I nodded in agreement. "How are we gonna walk home today? We live in opposite direction then everyone else. We all froze realizing we might actually be stuck here. We were in the middle of the parking lot just frozen there.

"I have no idea…" I stared at him

"You guys need a lift?" We all heard someone ask. The voice was familiar.

"Uhh…" I called out as I looked around.

Yeah I know I'm a jerk for leaving a cliffhanger like that. I am still working on the next chappie already so leave me alone. I don't know how this turned out, but I promise the next one will be better. It will also be longer. So please review!! I have more interesting ideas. And tell me if you want this to be a long series or a short one please!

Michael: Huh….I still hate yaoi.

Me: Good then leave -.-

Michael: K buh-bye! Have fun with these too.

Michael leaves the house.

Roxas: Sweet! I think you could have used a lemon though.

Me: No. I'll save that for later.

Sora: Awww, but it would have been awesome.

Me: Leave me alone.

Sora: Your still grumpy.

Me: Nah I'm not that grumpy. I just wanted to be left alone. I'm better now (smiles)

Sora: Yay! So admit it you enjoyed yesterday!

Me: …

Roxas: Admit it!

Roxas and Sora start poking me.

Me: Fine…I…enjoyed it…

I then get up and start to head out the room.

Roxas and Sora: Yay! He admitted it!!

Me: Ugh, I'm going to the hot tub.

Sora: Why?

Me: I need to soak my body in hot water because of the abuse you guys gave me.

Roxas: Why don't we join you!

Sora: Yeah let's do it!

Me: You're gonna join me either way huh?

They both nod with smiles on there face.

Me: Ugh.

I head to go in the other room to get my swimming trunks

Me: HEY WHO TOOK MY SWIMMING TRUNKS!!

Sora and Roxas: Stay tuned for the next chapter! Review please as well.

Me: Sora give me back my swimming trunks!!


	9. The Unknown Stranger LEMON!

Ok guys

Ok guys! I'm going to start updating at a rapid rate. I at least want to. After doing 100 pages of one story and then getting writer's block its time to switch attention!! Yeah so what did I leave you guys with last time? Well who is this mysterious voice that Roxas heard? I mean who exactly is it? Is it a guy? Or maybe a female?! We'll find out. First here's my little side story enjoy Oh and on a side note. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS XD I love how everyone likes my story. I love hearing that. So I say thank you to you all.

Sora stole my swimming trunks and in the end I just went into the hot tub in my boxers. Sora and Roxas joined me soon later.

Me: Sora…

Sora: Hmm?

Me: Why are you wearing my swim trunks? -.-

Sora: Because I had none of my own. That's like me asking why don't you have any swim trunks.

Me: Because you stole mine!

Sora: Yeah I know. They are very comfortable!

Roxas: Besides we like it better when your in your boxers.

Roxas tried to make a move.

Me: Yeah I'm getting out now.

I get out of the hot tub and dry off.

Sora: No I'll give you your swim trunks! Warning though my boxers are still in your room.

Sora starts to pull down my swimming trunks. I rush over and yank up his shorts before they could go any further. I then carry him to my room and go back to the computer room. I see Roxas sitting on the couch watching TV

Roxas: Wheres Sora?

Me: In my room. Doing whatever.

Roxas: you want me to go find out (smiles)

Me: Hell no! You want to be locked into the closet? By the way when did Sora become as horny as you?

Roxas: When he saw you naked.

Me: …

Roxas: Haha exactly.

Me: Just help me with this story.

Roxas: K

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the KH stuff. So plz no sueing.

_The Unknown Stranger._

"Do you guys need a lift?" A voice said that I knew but couldn't quite put it to a voice.

"Umm…" I said as I started to look around.

"Over here" he voice said coolly. "Turn 90 degrees to your left guys." We all turned. It was Mr. Strife walking over towards us. (A/N Did NOT expect that did you?!)

"No I think we're fine" I said as I decided to try and walk. I let go of Hayner to try and stand on my own. As I took a step my legs gave way and I was on the floor again.

"Yeah you got it." He chuckled.

"Ok so we're not totally fine" I heard Sora say.

"So do you guys want a ride?" Mr. Strife said as he was walking to the car next to us. It was a Lancer Evolution. Black and sleek.

"I don't think we have a choice." I laughed.

"Are we invited on this joy ride as well?" Hayner asked which was on Riku's mind as well.

"Your legs aren't dead right now are they?" Mr. Strife looked at them pulling out his keys.

"Ouch that's harsh." Riku scoffed.

"I'm playin man. Yeah you guys can come. Help the Jell-O people into the car." He laughed as Hayner and Riku helped us into the car.

"Thank you Mr. Strife." Sora said being polite.

"Seriously, Mr. Strife really annoys me. Call me Cloud. We're almost the same age." He smiled warmly at us. Riku sat in the front while I was in the center of Hayner and Sora. "So why are your legs dead?" He asked curiously. We were pulling out of the parking spot.

"We had a race in Gym class for the mile." Hayner responded for us.

"She made you race already?" Cloud said shocked.

"Uhh make a left and keep heading down until you reach the coffee store then a right, it's not too far." I heard Riku tell Cloud in the the front.

"All right." Cloud responded.

"No, we all decided to race." Hayner was still talking for us. Sora and I were exahsted.

"Hey anyone mind if I stop at a Jamba Juice? I'm kinda craving some." Cloud asked us. It was weird seeing a teacher that was cool.

"No" We all said in unison.

"All right." He chuckled as he pulled into a parking spot at Jamba Juice,

"You guys want anything?" Cloud asked us.

"Uhh me or Sora don't have money." I told him. I was completely broke since I left my money in my drawer at my house.

"Don't worry my treat." Cloud said as he winked at me. Was he hitting on me?

"Uhh Can I get a Pink Star? Sora?" I turned to Sora.

"Hmm?" He asked drowsily

"Jamba Juice, what do you want?"

"You already know." He mumbled. He fell back asleep.

"And a Red Gummy for this one." I said as I patted his brown spikes.

"Uhh…they don't have that…" Cloud said confused.

"Oh it's part of their secret menu. They'll know what it is don't worry." I winked at him. Mocking what he did to me. "I guess our teacher wasn't so young after all" I laughed. Cloud was blushing as he got out of the car.

"Hey the two that aren't immobile. Help me with the drinks."

"All right." Hayner and Riku said as they all exited the car to leave me and Sora in the car alone. They did take the courtesy to roll down the windows. There was a nice breeze that came through the car. I then felt a warm lump fall onto my shoulder. When I looked it was Sora happily asleep. I just smiled at him. I also noticed that his hand was moving and twitching as if searching for something. I grabbed his hand to make it stop moving but it soon wrapped around my own hand and interlocked itself with mine. Sora was then smiling.

"I love you." He whispered. I just stared at him shocked. He sounded awake again, but he wasn't awake.

_Is he awake?! Or Asleep?! Ugh Sora is so confusing!!_ I look at him again and then smiled _He is just too cute. There is nothing …cuter than him sleeping. Or whenever he does his puppy pout face, or when he smiles, or when he blushes, or when he has his shorts off…OK THAT IS TAKING IT TOO FAR!! _I blushed. I couldn't help but blush

"Ugh it's getting hot." I said as I took off my shirt I then let the breeze hit my body and soon fell asleep leaning my head against Sora's head. I could hear his breathing and it calmed me. I never wanted this bliss to end.

When I woke up I was on a couch. Sora's warm body was next to mine and it was kind of crowded on the couch. I noticed that his arms were around me this time. His body emanated warmth that ended up making me blush. I heard something coming from the kitchen as dishes clanked against each other. I also noticed that the TV was on.

I reluctantly removed Sora's arms from around my body. I got up and noticed how chilly it was in the house. I looked around and saw that someone was indeed in the kitchen. As I rounded the corner into the kitchen I froze where I stood. In the kitchen was Cloud taking care of the dishes. He was still in his white polo shirt and brown kakis. He just stood there washing the dishes.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. It worked. "Oh hey Roxas, I noticed your kitchen was messy so I kinda fixed it up." He smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks." Was all I could muster up. I looked around to find a clock. I noticed the one on top of the doorway and it said it was 7 in the evening. We have been asleep for two hours.

"Oh your Jamba Juice is in the refrigerator." He told me just remembering. "Your right that secret menu has some of the best drinks, but there unhealthy." He chuckled.

"Yeah they are" I chuckled in as well. So I finally had enough courage to say, "So why are you here? And how did you get in?" I asked as I looked away.

"Well I thought it was gonna be just us. I didn't know you were living with Sora." He said as he moved closer to me. He was close and I could smell him clearly. I was blushing. "besides my place is empty and I didn't want to wake either of you." He said as he pulled back to go put away the dishes. He shrugged.

_What is wrong with this teacher?! He seems like he is coming onto me, but then just acts as if nothing is wrong._ I thought to myself. "Uhh…so shouldn't you be heading home soon?" I asked

"Yeah I should. We still have school tomorrow" He sighed. Apparently us students weren't the only ones that disliked school. He gathered his keys and was heading towards the door.

We were walking to the door when I asked, "So how did you find out where we lived?" I asked him curiously.

"I stalk you." He laughed at the look on my face. "No, Riku told me the directions to get to your house. I didn't want to wake you two so I took you each one by one into the house. You know your back door was open?"

"No I didn't. Thank you for everything Cloud."

"No probs. I'm glad you're calling me Cloud."

He then stopped as he opened the door and was standing in the doorway. He then unexpectedly turned around. "So I was wondering, what are you planning to do this weekend?" He asked before leaving.

_Was he trying to ask me out? _I thought before I answered. "Umm…my friends and I were going to go see a movie and most likely go to the pier."

"Hmm maybe we'll see you there. I was going to go with some of my friends." Cloud smiled. "Don't forget your homework he said as he got to his car. I groaned loud enough for him to hear me.

"Or you could excuse me from it!!" I called to him as he pulled out of the drive way. I heard his audible laughing coming from the car as he pulled away.

I was shaking my head as I went back in. I noticed that Sora was still asleep on the couch so I decided to do something that I thought I would never do. I grabbed Sora's head and grabbed a pillow. I put the pillow on my lap and pulled his head onto the pillow. I then just grabbed his hand. I couldn't help but notice how smooth and warm his hand was. I flipped through the channels on the TV, but I was still hyper aware about the boy's hand that was in mine.

I then felt Sora fumbling around on the pillow and groaned; soon after he opened his eyes. "Good morning sleepy" I whispered to him. I was unaware of the fact that I was stroking his hair.

"Morning Roxas" He smiled as he whispered back.

"You awake yet? Or am I talking to half asleep Sora?" I chuckled.

"No I'm awake, but I'm so comfortable I don't wanna move." He told me as he looked up at me. I couldn't help but get lost in his electric blue eyes.

"Then, don't move." I whispered in his ear. I saw a tinge of blush forming on his cheek. I smiled.

"Fine with me." He said turning to watch the TV. We stayed like that for about an hour. He didn't release my hand and I didn't mind. It was odd sitting there, with Sora in my lap. I didn't know how I was feeling. It was like pure joy mixed with confusion.

"You know, I would love to just sit here for the whole nigh, but we still have homework." I sighed.

"Roxas!!" He groaned. "Just stay." He said as I was making a move to get up.

"I want to, but we gotta do our homework. You're usually the responsible one while I'm the slacker. When did that switch?" I laughed as I got up and got our bags.

"When you decided to hold my hand…" He mumbled to himself.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Nothing! So what are we going start on? You need help on World History?" He was asking. I noticed how he responded defensively.

"Yeah I do. I really suck at World History." I laughed.

"All right. Well let's get started! First I need to go get a snack." Sora said as he went to go get a snack from the kitchen. He returned with a abg of chips and our drinks from Jamba Juice. "Hey Roxas, did you clean the kitchen?"

"No Cloud did." I said as I was putting our books on the table.

"Who?!" He looked at me shocked.

"Cloud Strife. Our teacher. The guy that gave us a lift. He did, apparently we forgot to leave the backdoor open." I shrugged.

"Wow! Who would have ever guessed a teacher could be so cool." He smiled

"That's what I said!" We laughed.

"So, let's just get this over with." Sora sighed.

We both got started on our homework. We started off on the World History which I struggled and had to constantly call on Sora's expertise. He didn't mind and just kept smiling with me and laughed when I was getting frustrated. We then split the work up. I do the math while he does the Science. We then both had to write separate essays for English. While we were working on the table; we decided to sit on the floor so that we wouldn't have to keep leaning forward to do our work. I felt a warm hand on mine as we were working. I grabbed his hand and continued working. We both had a smile plastered on our face.

Sora was left handed. I was right handed. So he could actually hold my hand while we were working on our homework. I finished my half of the homework first and decided to start on my essay. I moved a sheet of paper with one hand as I began to write the essay.

The essay we had to write about was our summer. It was an easy topic and I remembered almost every detail. I finished my essay first again and when I looked at it, Sora's name was on just about every part of the paper. Sora soon finished after me. We switched off and I realized that our papers were almost the same. His just had better grammar and spelling then mine did. My name was all over his paper as well We just looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey Roxas…" He said as he looked away blushing.

"Yeah?" I asked him confused.

"Can I try something...?" He asked me. I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Sure go ahead." I was still confused. Then he did try something. He turned around towards me and looked at him. I could see fire in his eyes. I didn't realize what was happening until he pressed his soft lips to mine. He pushed me onto the floor and just kissed me. I felt him everywhere. His body was on mine, his lips were mine, and I could feel every part of him.

He licked my lips hungrily asking for permission. I kept them closed until he licked every part of my lips. As soon as I parted my lips slightly I felt his tongue slide in. I moaned into his mouth as he explored every nook and cranny of my mouth with his tongue. I did the same to his mouth. He tasted so good. Our tongues were dancing and mixing together. I didn't want this to end. He then pulled away. He looked into my eyes as we were both breathing heavily. I could feel my pants getting tighter.

"Sora…"

"Roxas…"

"What was…that?"

"I just had to Roxas I'm sorry. It was something I wanted to do so badly…" He trailed off as he looked away blushing.

"Don't worry Sora." I said as I pressed my own lips to his. "I don't mind." I said when I pulled back and smiled. He then just hugged me. I noticed we were still on the floor. I could feel him and also could feel that something in his pants was poking at me. It felt too large to be a pencil. He noticed and pulled away.

"Umm…you should go take a shower…" He said as he looked away embarrassed.

"All right." I said as we both got up. We both headed upstairs to his room. He sat down on his bed and took out a book to read. I got a pair of boxers and some towels and went to take my shower.

I went into the shower and removed my clothes and noticed that I was still hard. I decided that a nice shower would hopefully calm my body down. I got into the shower and turned it on hot. I decided to NOT think of Sora. No matter what I had to not think of Sora. So I though of my other friends. School. Movies. Anything else that would not let me think of Sora. It worked. After a shampooed and washed myself I got out of the shower and dried off.

I pulled on my boxers and walked out of the still steamy bathroom. I was walking towards the room when I heard something. "Roxas…" I heard a moan coming from Sora's room.

"Sora…?" I whispered. I then rushed towards his room. The room was pitch black. I noticed that the light that was there was the moonlight that came through the window. What I saw shocked me. Sora was sprawled on his bed. He was sweating and breathing hard. He was completely naked! He was stroking himself. I did not know what to say or do. He looked…looked…so tempting! The way the moonlight glistened off of his skin with the sweat. How he was touching himself.

"Roxas…" He moaned louder. He didn't know I entered the room.

"Sora…?" I said louder. He turned towards me quickly.

"ROXAS!!" He looked at me. He stopped completely and pulled the sheets up. He couldn't hide his hard member as it tented the sheets. He was beat red. "When did you get out of the shower?!" He asked me.

"Just now…Sora what were you doing…?" I asked him. I was completely dumbfounded. I didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Nothing!!" He practically yelled.

"Why were you moaning my name?" I asked him

"I wasn't!" He was still panicking.

"Sora…" I just said as I walked towards him. I sat on the side of the bed. He covered everything up to his eyes. He was watching me still embarrassed. I then noticed that my own hard-on was back. "Look what you did." I said as I gestured towards my own groin. He giggled. "Sora don't hide yourself." I said to him gently. He removed the sheets from his face.

"But…but…what you saw." He said as he pulled the sheets higher.

"Doesn't matter to me. Besides I think it makes you look a whole lot cuter." I smiled at him. "Besides," I said as I climbed over him. "you gotta wait so that I could join you." I said as I laid down onto the other pillow and pulled off my boxers. I started to work on my own hard on. Sora just kept staring at me and what I was doing.

"Can I…?" He asked nervously. I nodded to him. He reached out and grabbed hold of my hard member. He started to stroke it slowly. I moaned. He then removed the sheets and dropped them to the floor. He then started to stroke his own member in rhythm with his other hand stroking mine. I slapped his hand away and took hold of his. He moaned loudly.

"Roxas…" He moaned again as I stroked faster.

"Sora!" I called as he went faster to match my own strokes.

I stroked him faster. "Ahh! Roxas…ngg…stop…I'm going to…" and it was too late. I sent him over the edge and I could feel his member twitch under my hand as he released his seed on his chest and in my hand. It even got onto his face. He then wanted pay back and started to stroke me fast.

"No Sora! I'm about to….nnng!!" I could only say before I exploded. It was pure bliss as I came all over my self. I could feel my seed all over my chest. We were both breathing hard. I then felt something warm and moist on my chest. It was Sora. He was licking me wherever my seed was. He swallowed and licked every part of me. I moaned loudly.

"Son't want to leave a mess do we." He smiled as he finished.

"No we don't" I said as I licked my hand. I then did the same thing to him. I licked every part of his body and when I noticed there was still a little bit of um on his member I liked the head and cleared it. I was rewarded with a moan and a shiver. I noticed that he had some on his face and licked it right off. He tasted so good.

"I have to go take a shower…"He mumbled.

"Don't bother with the boxers." I winked at him. He just smiled and left with a look of joy. I laid there completely naked with the moon light shining off of me. I didn't know what was happening anymore. I was sure I wasn't gay but this didn't help me prove it. I sighed.

I was still pondering about what just happened when Sora came in still naked. He smiled at my form as I was still naked and the sheets were still on the floor. I smiled back.

"Your one horny teenager." I said jokingly.

"Like your not." He said sticking his tongue out and coming to lay down by me. He pulled the sheets from the floor and let it cover both of us. "So…" He said as we were both looking up at the ceiling.

"So…?" I said as I grabbed his and again. This made him happy.

"Are we going out…?" He asked covering his face with the sheets.

"I don't know…do you want to…?" I asked him as I looked at him as his face was still covered by a sheet. I saw him nod his head. I could feel his blood rushing up to his cheeks and even feel the heat they were emitting.

"Yeah…" He said to make sure I knew his answer.

"Fine, whatever you want Sora. It's fine with me." I smiled as I removed the sheets from his face. He was beat red again. "There is one thing that I have to do though."

"What's that?" He asked cocking his head to the side and looking at me curiously.

"I want this to be real. For both of us." I began, "So I have to move out." I smiled at him.

"Aww!! But why?!" He whined.

"Sora, I wanna be able to pick you up. To be able to call you. I don't wanna be just picking you up from your room. I want this to be a real relationship." I explained to him. "So I have to…kick my dad out of MY house."

"What?! He could hurt you!!"

"I know, but I have to."

"Then…Let me be there with you. I'm not letting you go in there alone."

"You're going to come whether I say yes or no huh?" I asked

"Yeah pretty much." He shrugged. And I laughed.

"Fine."

"Fine." He pouted. "but for tonight can we sleep like this." He said as he snuggled closer to me wrapping his body around mine.

"Whatever you want Sora." I said as I kissed him. We both soon fell asleep. With sora in my arms, I didn't have a care in the world. Until tomorrow at least…

Ok Guys that was it! Slight Lemon scene. And I think I kinda rushed it. Sorry about that if it sucked. I didn't want them to go further than that. Oh and you guys didn't expect it to be Cloud did you?! I win by tricking everyone. I hope you enjoyed. Review please!!

Roxas: Wow!!

Me: Good or bad?

Roxas: That was awesome! Haha can't wait till Sora reads this!

Me: I better go get him…

Roxas: I can if you want

Me: No I don't think so.

Roxas: I'm not horny anymore!

Me: Yeah I can see that. Still no.

Roxas: Ugh, fine can I call people over though?

Me: Like?

Roxas: Hayner, Riku, Kairi, Namine.

Me: That's a lot of people.

Roxas: You were going to cook a lot anyways.

Me: Fine just make sure Hayner and Riku don't have sex on anything.

Roxas: Will do good sir!

Roxas leaves the room to go get a phone. I go upstairs into my room.

Me: Sora…?

Sora: Yeah?

Me: Where are you?

The dorr swings shut behind me and I Hear the snapping of handcuffs snapping shut around my wrist. I am then dragged to a bedpost where the other handcuff is cuffed.

Me: WHAT THE?!

Sora: Now your all mine!!

Roxas hears the noise from downstairs.

Roxas: Jeez Sora….

Roxas: Well I gues I'm ending it off today. Stay tuned for the next chappie! Hope you enjoyed this one!! Review please!


	10. Rumors

Thank you guys for your support

Thank you guys for your support! I really appreciate those who review. I'm not gonna write anymore after this unless I get reviews. Lol (that's a maybe, but I may not write if I notice that nobody is reading it) So if you want this to keep going please review!!.Thank you for reviewing to those who have. I'll continue to post if I get 40 reviews.

Me: Sora you're a kinky bastard sometimes.

Sora: I know (smiles)

Me: Ugh, let's just go downstairs.

Sora and I go downstairs. He was still smiling while I was mumbling. We notice that almost everyone is there. Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Namine, and Hayner were all on the couch watching me of my movies.

Sora: Oooo when did you all get here?!

Me: Roxas called them all over when you handcuffed me.

Riku: You handcuffed him?! (laughs)

Sora: Hey that's the only way to get a hold of him.

Me: Roxas. Sora beat you in being the kinkiest.

Sora smiles angelically. Roxas frowns.

Kairi: Dang Sora.

Namine: I thought Roxas was bad.

The doorbell rings.

Me: Who is that?

Sora is on my heels as I go get the door. In the doorway is Michael.

Me: Hi?

Michael: Roxas invited me over.

Me: Please no more kidnappings. My arse can't take it.

Michael: Nope, Roxas said you were going to cook some food. Besides I wanna play the Wii!!

Me: Why are you such a loser?

I shut the door. I noticed that everyone changed positions getting ready to play on the Wii. Even Roxas and Sora were itching to play. The doorbell rings again.

Roxas: Oooo I'll get that!!

Me: Is it Pizza? I really don't feel like cooking for everyone.

Everyone in the room: Too Bad!

Me: Aww ; ;

Riku: Just go write your story! Don't worry about us, you can cook afterwards.

Me: Gee thanks (rolling my eyes)

Riku: Fine I'll help you.

Riku and I go to my computer.

Me: You better not hit on me too. Let's get this started.

Disclaimer: No I do not own KH.

* * *

_**Rumors…**_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Why did the night have to end?!" I groaned as I felt the sun on my face. I noticed that it was oddly warm. I then realized that Sora was still on me. He was sleeping soundly and I could feel his even breathing. It was nice just lying there with Sora. He was so innocent. I then picked up his head gently and lifted it towards me. I kissed him gently.

"Mmm…" He moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Our lips still attached.

"Morning Sora." I whispered as I pulled away.

"Morning Roxas." He whispered back smiling his angelic smile. I smiled back. "We're gonna be late for school! We can't miss class!! I ned to go cook!!" He said as he panicked. He was about to get up before I pulled him back down.

"Calm down! We'll have cereal for breakfest! You." I said pointing to him, "Don't." I said as I shook my head, "Cook." I told him strictly as I looked into his deep blue eyes. He blushed.

"Ok Roxas." He blushed and looked away.

"You need to take a shower. So get!" I said as I pushed him gently. He obeyed with a smile. I turned around so that I wouldn't be tempted to attack him. We were both still naked. I blushed.

I lay there completely naked thinking about the events of last night. About what I saw. What I did…well what WE did. I blushed an even deeper scarlet. Then it hit me, Sora and me were going out! I sat up wide-eyed.

"I can't believe it! I am straight though aren't I?!" I asked myself out loud. "I mean c'mon I have gawked at some girls and watched some of them. I have went out with a girl before, but…now I'm going out with a guy?!" I practically yell as I collapsed back onto the pillow. _I thought I was straight, but whenever Sora is near I can't help but be drawn to him. His smile, his touch, his laugh, his breathing, his eyes, his voice. Every part of him is just…I don't know…_I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Roxas your turn!" I heard Sora call in the doorway. He was still dripping wet and his hair was in his face. He looked so cute with his blue boxers on.

"All right thanks Sora." I told him as I got up and walked out of the room. I could feel Sora's eyes watch my every move as I left. He was blushing. I guessed that it was from remembering what we did last night. Or the fact that I was naked, I think it was both.

I went into the shower and washed my body clean. It was nice to feel clean again after what happened last night. I walked towards the room and noticed that Sora already had my clothes out and one of his boxers on the pile of my clothes. I chuckled as I pulled on Sora's boxers. I then pulled on the rest of my clothes.

I walked downstairs and saw Sora getting two bowels of cereal ready for us. I smiled. When I reached the kitchen I pulled him into a kiss as he was walking by. He was caught off guard and was turning scarlet as soon as I pulled him in. I then felt his tongue licking at my lips hungrily again. I kept them shut tight.

"No Sora. Your not getting me that easy." I smiled at him.

"Why not?!" He pouted. I just chuckled as I sat at the table and began to eat my cereal. It was kind of awkward sitting there after what happened. I had to ask something that was on my mind.

"So…Sora…" I began

"Yeah I'm the only one here." He mocked me.

"Well, does this mean we're going out…?" I aked still embarrassed.

"No…" He said and I looked up surprised. He then grabbed my arm and took out a pen. I then felt the pen scratch my arm. "This does." He giggled and held up my hand for me to see. It read:

**_Sora_**

I smiled at him. He had such neat handwriting compared to mine. "Fine then give me your arm." I said as I gestured for his own arm.

"Uhh…Which one?"

"Well you wrote on my left hand. So give me your right."

"Ok…? I still don't understand…" He told me before placing his hand on the table. I then wrote my name on the back of his palm. My handwriting wasn't nearly as neat as his, but it didn't matter. In the end his hand read like this:

**Roxas**

(A/N: I hate this, fanfic won't let me use a different format thing and it didn't come out right. Sora was supposed to have nice handwriting which looked like a formal cursive, while Rxas was supposed to have bad handwritting kinda like chickenscratch. Just FYI) I then grabbed his hand and saw how both of our names interacted with each other. It was perfect. "There…now it is official. I belong to you." I smiled at him. He just looked at his hand and was…I don't know how to explain it. But it was as if he was smiling gently. As if he didn't have a care, and nothing could bring him down. My heart skipped a beat as I stared at his face.

"Thank you Roxas…" He whispered gently squeezing my hand.

"Yeah…no problem…"I mumbled just loud enough to let him hear. He still had the look on his face.

"Oh no! We need to go to school!" He panicked as he noticed the time. The atmosphere suddenly changed drastically as he said this. I chuckled as I saw him running around getting his stuff ready.

"Calmly Sora. Breathe." I told him as he kept dashing around to get his stuff.

"Let's go!!" He ignored me. I followed him out the door shaking my head as he fumbled with the key. I turned towards him and pressed my body against his and reached for his hands that was fumbling around to get the key into the lock. I took his hands and inserted the key and locked it. I could feel the heat coming off of his skin. I was so close I could smell him.

"Sora, breathe." I told him again. I then let go and retreated away from his body. We were really going to be late if we didn't hurry. I left him there as he was frozen in place.

"He-hey! Wait up!!" He called finally realizing I left him. He then ran to my side and grabbed my hand. It was warm. There was probably nothing more soothing than Sora.

"Your so childish Sora." I laughed at him.

"No I'm not!" He said trying to make his voice deeper and he puffed out his chest,

"Stop, its too hilarious. Never do that again!" I said laughing hysterically. I heard Sora joining me in my laughter. "Besides I like it. It's who you are. The only person that I would want you to be." I said as I made soothing circles with my thumb on his hand.

"Haha I don't think I can be anyone else."

"Good." I said as I kissed the top of his head. He blushed again.

We walked to school hand in hand. We talked about the different teachers at our school. How they were so young. We also talked about some new relationships forming in the group. We talked, smiled, laughed, and during all of this we were holding hands.

As we headed towards the fountain where we normally meet everyone we noticed that almost every eye was on us. Sora didn't notice and was just walking towards the gang. They were oblivious to the fact that we were heading towards them before Sora called "Hey guys!" and dragged me towards them.

"Hey Sora!" I heard Kairi call. They then noticed that Sora and I were holding hands. They all stared at us shocked. "Are…you guys…?" She said wide-eyed pointing to both of us. Sora just nodded and held up our hands with each others names on it. Namine and Kairi almost went into a fit of giggles. I sighed and Sora just smiled.

"So you two are going out?" A wide-eyed Riku asked us.

"Apparently." I shrugged.

"This is just too cute!!" I heard Olette squeal.

"You know Sora this is why telling people was bad." I rolled my eyes.

"I think it's pretty funny." He giggled.

"Let's just get to class" I heard a quiet Hayner say. I wonder what was bugging him. We all walked to class together. Hayner was giving us the cold shoulder and whenever someone tried to talk to him he gave one-worded answers or none at all. Olette and Pence were talking about there homework. I could hear Kairi and Namine giggling and…plotting. That's what it sounded like at least. Riku was just glaring out our intertwined hands. We finally made it to the separation point.

"Bye guys!" Olette and Pence headed off for their classes.

"Bye Roxas…" I heard Sora sigh. "Why couldn't we have the same class for every period."

"Because the school hates us." I chuckled. "Besides I'll see you after class." I pushed him. He then ran up to me kissed me on the lips and ran after Kairi who wasn't going to wait. Riku and Hayner left without a word.

I walked towards my class in silence noticing that everyone was still looking at me. I didn't even bother to glare at them but kept walking. It would have been nice if someone didn't have to grab my ass.

"Hello Love." I red-head whispered in my ear. He still had his hand on my ass.

"You can never lay off can you?" I sighed as I whacked his hand.

"I can never lay off something I've never laid on." He said as he pushed me towards the wall pressing his body against mine. I sighed dejectedly.

"I swear I will rip off your balls and make you wear them." I said as I glared at him. I shoved him off me and started to walk towards the classroom.

"Aww, don't be like that." He whined as he followed me into the class.

"I'm going to murder you" I scolded him. I sat down in my seat as he took his seat next to mine. I protected my bottom when I sat down but this gave him free accessfor….other areas.

"Mmm your legs are so nice." He said as he grabbed my thigh. I sighed and pushed on a pressure point near his neck. He convulsed once and then pulled his hand back.

"Axel, stop hitting Roxas" I heard someone call as they entered the room. It was Cloud. I looked at him and communicated "thanks" with my eyes. He just winked and sat down at his desk.

"Hmm so you and your 'best friend' are going out?" Axel questioned. He was staring at the back of my left hand. I quickly tried to cover it with my sleeve.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Hmm I think it does. I mean you were the one that said 'I'm straight' yet here you are going out with a guy." He smirked.

"Why do you care?" I glared at him. Cloud was trying to get the class into order.

"Curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"It seems your curious about your friend Sora. Does that mean your going to die?" I ignored him completely. He was really starting to piss me off.

"Ok everyone turn in their homework. Place it up at my desk. In order please." Cloud called. Everyone lined up as they handed in their homework. "I see you did get your homework done." He chuckled as I turned my homework in. He then noticed what was written on my hand and raised one of his eyebrows questioningly. "That is because…"He started.

"None of your business." I told him and left for my seat. I could hear him chuckling as I left. _How come people have to notice me in high school?_ I thought to myself.

Throughout the whole class I could hear people whispering about me. Surprisingly Axel laid off me this period. I was relieved when class ended. One was because I got to get away from Cloud as well as Axel. The second reason was because I got to see Sora again. It always made me feel better knowing Sora was there. I still couldn't believe we were going out now.

"So what no groping or rude remarks Axel?" I questioned him as we left.

"No, I thing I should give you a rest. I mean I have better plans, but it requires time to get ready." He was practically smiling. "Don't worry I haven't given up on you." He leaned in coming in for a kiss. I smacked him and walked away with my eyes closed. "Trust me after what I have planned you won't be able to resist me…" He called as I left.

* * *

Ok people I'm done. What do you think? I think the end was kinda lame though. What will Axel have planned? I don't even know yet and I'm the writer O.o

Me: Well that's it, what do you think Riku?

Riku: Eh it's pretty good, there are some mistakes.

I glare at him.

Riku: Just saying it how it is.

Roxas: Your friend's here Darky!

Me: Wait….who did I invite over? And what did I say about calling me Darky? -.-

Roxas: Well technically I invited him over. You told us never to call you that ever again, but why would I ever listen to you?

Me: So who's here?

Mike: Hey! What I miss?

I practically bum rushed my friend Mike as he walked through the door.

Me: Why are you here? How are you here?

I start poking his arm.

Roxas: Hey how come he is never that happy to see any of us?!

Sora: Yeah!!

Me: It's Mike! I can't NOT be excited if it's him. That's just crazy.

Mike: Yeah, well you wanna get whooped in Super Smash Bros again?

Me: Hey I've been practicing!

We have a match of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I could feel Roxas and Sora's glares. I lose miserably.

Me: Wow that sucked….

Mike: I know! You almost beat me though.

Me: Almost… anyways…. ; ;

Mike: I'm ending the story tonight.

Me: Hey you can't end it!!

I'm ignored.

Mike: Review guys. If you want the next chapter.

(Mike is my best friend. I tell him absoloutly everything. It's hilarious too. He beats me at practically everything-.-)

P.S. If you

**  
**guys want to find something to read check out my other story! It's called 'Unexpected Brother' Read it please! And review! Thanks!


	11. Jealousy?

Hey everyone! U got bored and updated. Working on my other story, preparing for school, b-day coming up. Stressful. Anyways here's the next chapter. If it's short or what not sorry. We'll see how this turns out. Thanks for the review guys. Let's now see where jealousy gets us….

Mike: Dude do you still bake?

Me: Yeah, why you want something?

Mike: Yeah make that red velvet cake stuff. That is the best!

Roxas: That's not entirely true! I like the Straberry cake. That stuff is delicious.

Sora: I like the Funfetti. Expecially when he puts in the little candies.

Riku: Chocolate is the way to go.

Kairi: I like the Angel cake.

Namine: No you have to make Vanilla!

Me: Are we going to decide anytime soon?

Michael: Probably not. I just want some of your food!

Me: I'm going to make the Red velvet. No one kill me please!

Everyone besides Mike was glaring at me as I go to the kitchen. I start baking.

Michael: Hey guys you want to capture him again?

Roxas: Yeah!

Sora: Of course!

Riku: I always wondered how the hell you guys do that…

Hayner: Now we know. Michael is the master mind behind it all.

Michael: Most of it. So who's in?

Mike: Leave me out of this.

Michael: C'mon Mike!

Mike: No.

Michael: Fine, but don't say anything.

Mike: We'll see.

They start to plot. I'm oblivious to everything. I come back into the room with a little bit of cake batter on me. Everyone is quiet.

Me: Uhh…what is happening…?

Roxas: Nothing…

Me: Sure (I roll my eyes.)

I head to the computer not taking my eyes off of them. I sit down and turn to the computer. To start to write.

Namine: So new chapter?

Me: Yup.

Kairi: Can we help?

Me: Sure. Just try not to get none of them to me. It's hard enough writing without trying to watch my ass.

Kairi: K

Me: Let's do this.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH……………Not yet at least (smiles manically) just joking.

* * *

_**Jealousy….?**_

I didn't want to think about what Axel had in mind. I shuddered at the thought as I saw my new boyfriend coming towards me. I smiled as he flashed me one of his brilliant smiles. I saw Riku cringe as he saw the back of my hand again. I looked at him confused.

"Roxas!" He exclaimed as he hugged me and kissed me again. I blushed while he giggled.

"Sora, stop not here in the halls." I complained.

"Aww, fine." He whined. Riku chuckled staying silent. I shot him a glare.

"Riku you don't have to be here." I told him.

"Yeah I know, but its boring in that class without Sora. Besides if you don't hurry up your going to be late." He told me as he grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him to his class.

"Bye Roxas see you next period!" He smiled and waved quickly to me apologetically. I waved and smiled at him as I can see him being dragged by Riku. I laughed as I headed for my next class.

I saw that Hayner was sitting by himself and I saw him and he waved at me. I headed to the empty seat next to him and he looked at my hand in concentration. It was the hand that had Sora's name on it. I tried to hide it with my sleeve.

"So how did that happen?" He asked. I could sense a hint of jealousy but thought nothing of it.

"I actually have no idea. I guess it started in English class." I shrugged.

"Yeah I heard about that."

"Well eventually we kissed, his plan not mine." I explained.

"Yeah word spreads fast around here." He chuckled.

"I've noticed! Anyways, when we got home we started to work on some homework and what not. Then, when we finished that he asked 'Can I try something?' I looked at him and said 'Sure whatever you want' and then he kissed me." I said nonchalantly.

"Wow…was it like…you know? Passionate?" He asked a little shy to dig deeper.

"Yeah…" I trailed off remembering the intensity and the heat of the moment. I heard of first kisses but I didn't expect it to be so…overwhelming. At that moment Leon came into the room.

"Everyone take your seat. Put your homework in the basket on your way out because I know one of you was about to ask about homework." He said as he started to right some stuff on the board. "Now…" and class begun.

I worked with Hayner on an experiment we were doing. It was something to do with microscopes and onion roots. We had to find the right phases of mitosis. Leon was getting a kick out of the frustration some kids had. I laughed when we were the first ones done. When Leon asked me about why we were chatting I showed him our completed work and laughed as he grimaced and left us alone. The class was enjoyable.

Hayner and I walked towards the home economics lab and laughed at how Leon reacted when we completed the assignment. I saw Sora nd hurried to his side. "Hey Sora, miss me?"

"Of course!" He said as he hugged me. "I can hug you right?" He asked permission.

"Yes Sora. That I don't care about." I said as I hugged him back. The girls were looking at us and smiled. Hayner and Riku had a little different expression. It was a look of frustration.

"So let's get started shall we?" I heard a familiar voice say over my shoulder. I turned and groaned loudly. Axel was joining our group.

"Why are you here?" I complained. I saw the guilty expression on Namine's face. "You didn't!"

"Sorry Roxas, I didn't know you were talking about him. All I heard was guy in red hair. There are plenty of guys with red hair, but never expected it to be him. He seemed nice enough to me. I even invited him to the movies on Saturday." I groaned louder. I even heard Sora groan. I looked at him confused.

"Axel do you have to be here?" I asked. He nodded.

"Let him be Roxas. It doesn't seem like he means any harm." Riku said.

"To you maybe not!" I snapped at him.

"Whoa calm down there blondie. I'm only here to get help in class. You guys wouldn't mind having another person in the group would you?" He said as if in surrender. Of course that one person had to say yes.

"No problem. We don't mind having another person here would we guys?" Sora said smiling. Our hands were still interlocked. Everyone else didn't care but I still glared at him.

"Ugh whatever the class is starting let's just get this over with already." I sighed as the teacher began the class. Amazingly Axel didn't give me a hard time during that class. He acted normal and didn't make any pass at me. He must be really devoted to his plan to pass up a chance like this.

"So how was class today Sora?" I asked him leaning against the counter. Today we were cooking some baked potatoes with some cheddar, roasted steak, and some sweet corn, and some rice. Apparently the teacher wanted to test our creativity and told us to do what we think it would have. I saw one table who had a steak that was black as tar. Again it was a pair assignment.

"Pretty good. I kept hearing whispers about you and me though. Then everyone kept staring at this." He said holding up my name. "I don't get whats so interesting about us." He shrugged.

"Don't you get it?" I heard Axel chuckle. "You guys, to everyone, are just about the cutest couple in this school. I wouldn't be surprised if you two had a fan club going on. You Roxas are one of the hottest freshman here standing right next to Riku in the polls. Sora is probably the cutest." Axel explained to us as he waited for his own potato to bake. I was grateful that he at least answered the questions I have been wondering. "Together you guys make one of the hottest couples in this place, plus you two are guys?! Yeah gossip was going to spread."

"Really? I'm one of the cutest?" Sora asked surprised and confused at this new knowledge.

"I wasn't surprise that Riku was one of the hottest." I said as I noticed he was eavesdropping into our situation. "but why me?" I asked him, still hoping the streak of him doing something nice would continue.

"You kidding? Everyone thinks so. I have heard conversations from both girls and guys a like. Still wanting to get to know you, befriend you, just hang out with you." This time the response came from Riku. "Yes Sora you are considered the cutest. I heard that from a lot of people." Riku said to Sora who was still a little lost.

"Shoot I even heard that." Hayner joined in.

"Huh…" Was all I could say before the timer for our potatoes rang. We pulled them out and went on to the roast steak. I wanted to put Thyme on the steak but Sora said no. It wasn't something to argue about. If he didn't want thyme I guess I had no choice. I didn't mind though.

"All right is everyone done with there dishes?" The teacher asked us as she came around to inspect each dish. She came to ours and saw that ours was actually one of the best. It even looked neat. We arranged it as if it was there to take a picture on a advertisement or something.

"Man I want to eat it so badly." I said to Sora as the Teacher passed.

"Shh we will as soon as were done with this." He smiled at me.

"Can't wait." I said as I took part of the melted cheese from the potato. Sora slapped my hand. I laughed. "Sorry."

"C'mon class is almost over. Just wait." He scolded me. I sighed.

"Fine, it's just because it's you." I said patting his head. He beamed at me.

With that note class ended. We all rushed out with our wrapped food and headed for the cafeteria. "Hey do you guys mind if I eat with you? I don't want to go back to my other gang for a bit. They are going to get in trouble and I don't want to be guilty by association." He said trying to be innocent.

"Well were you involved in any of this?" I heard Hayner ask what was on all of our minds. "We don't want to get in trouble either."

"No, I wouldn't do anything that stupid." He said. I snorted and everyone looked at me.

"What?" Namine asked.

"Nothing, just that he's not doing something stupid…" I said glaring at him.

"Hey I always think before I do something." He tried to justify himself.

"Sure sure. You can eat with us. Just no hitting on anyone, agreed?" I said sticking out my hand.

"Agreed." He smiled.

"Anyways let's get to the cafeteria. I'm getting thirsty." Riku said as he led the way to the cafeteria. I heard Namine, Kairi, and Olette whispering about the new guy in the group. Hayner was talking to Axel as if they were friends and I felt Sora grab my hand as we trailed behind everyone.

"What do you make of this situation?" I asked him as we walked.

"I don't know. I think Axel is trying to do something, but that is something we won't know till he reveals everything." He said thoughtfully.

"Well aren't you observant?" I laughed.

"Hey I can pick up these things from time to time. Besides, I can't let him steal you away." He beamed at me again. I just couldn't help it. I swooped him up in a kiss and stopped in the middle of the hall. Everyone stopped to look at us and even the gang turned to look at our embrace. It wasn't like our first kiss. It was sweeter. I felt his hands swing around my neck. I opened my mouth to let him explore it. I didn't stop him this time. He looked so dang cute that I just had to kiss him. He broke apart when he had his fill.

"Mmmm tasty." I chuckled as we smiled at each other.

"What was that for?" He asked surprised but happy.

"Sorry you looked so cute that I couldn't help myself. I don't even care that we are in the hallway." I chuckled again. I then noticed everyone's eyes were on us. The girls had a sort of fire in their eyes. It was odd. Riku looked down and sighed. Hayner was just looking away. Axel just stared at us with a question on his face. "Uhh can we move it along everyone? We are kinda done here" I said loudly trying to break everyone from there trance.

"Oh sorry…." I heard a girl say as she blushed and walked away.

"Excuse us." I heard another say as she conspired with her friend. Soon everyone dispersed and we were on to the cafeteria again. The girls had there heads put together even more. I wasn't sure if they fused together. Riku, Hayner, and Axel were conspiring themselves. I was wondering what they were talking about. So I decided to find out.

I snuck up behind them and strained my ears to listen. I felt Sora doing the same. "Yeah that is the perfect time to do it." I heard Hayner whisper.

"Hmm I am sure I can get that to happen." I heard Riku respond.

"I know some teachers, I can make sure that this works." Axel said. They were about to say something else but Sora tripped and took Riku and me with him which caused me to take Hayner down. In the end, Sora and I were holding hands while on top of Hayner and Riku. Axel, Kairi, Namine, and Olette were looking at us with worried faces.

"Ugh, that was not fun." Hayner said as he tried getting up.

"Tell me about it." Riku responded.

"Sorry about that guys." I said.

"My bad." Sora said as the two of us helped Hayner and Riku up.

"Are you guys all right?" Olette asked

"Yeah yeah we're fine. It's not the first time that has happened." I laughed. "Let's just hurry up and get to the cafeteria before they run out of juice." I said as I started to walk away.

"Yeah, we need to hurry. Those run out fast." Riku said as he sprinted in front of me. I decided to sprint after him. I wasn't going to lose to him. I heard Sora sigh behind me as he started to run as well.

"Hey you three get back here." We heard Hayner call behind us. We were racing again as we tried to get to the cafeteria. In the end it was a tie between Hayner and Riku. Sora fell again on the way there. I had to help him.

We didn't get juice and had to settle with chocolate milk. I didn't mind though. "Haha look who got the last juice!" Hayner teased.

"Yeah yeah you're just lucky Sora fell." I glared.

"Ha more like tripped on Riku's foot!" Sora joined in.

"I said sorry didn't I?" RIku responded. We were arguing when Axel, Olette, Pence, Namine, and Kairi arrived at the fountain.

"I see you guys had fun." Pence said as he sat by us. They all had juice in their hands.

"Hey wait how did you guys get juice?!" I asked. "I was sure they had no more."

"Yeah, well if you waited they restocked the vending machines." Kairi mocked me.

"I told you he was impatient." Namine laughed.

"I noticed." Axel said as we both remembered the incidents where I hurt him. I smiled. After that lunch was just the same besides the fact that Axel somehow made himself friendly. I still had no idea what he had up his sleeve, but I knew it couldn't be good. I just had to wait patiently. Who said I didn't have patience?

"Hey guys we gotta get to class. Later!" I said as I yanked Sora from his conversation with Kairi.

"Bye guys!" Sora said as he waved and I dragged him.

"Roxas is probably going to… Sora." Was really all I heard Axel say to Riku as he smirked.

"Stay." I ordered Sora as he stood in place wondering what I was doing. I walked back over to the group and hit Axel in the back of the head with an audible thump.

"You know I really thought I wouldn't have to hurt you today. I guess you can't change who you are." I rolled my eyes as he rubbed his head.

"Hey it's not like you aren't!" Riku interjected.

"Ok guys, before any of you guys start talking. Sora and I haven't done 'That' yet. Even though we live in the same place doesn't mean we are doing 'it'." I explained to everyone. I knew something was up. I mean the girls always whispering, the stares we get in class, the way Riku and Hjayner always kept there distance when they were with us. So now I finally knew everyone thought me and Sora lost our virginity.

"You really haven't…" Hayner began, but instead of saying it he made a circle with his hand and then started to poke a finger through.

"NO!" I practically yelled. Some people now a days just seem to have such a wild imagination.

"Well that's good to know…" I heard Riku say.

"HOW could you NOT?!" Axel exclaimed, "You live together and have almost every chance too!"

"That doesn't mean we have to." A voice said from behind. Sora. Of course.

"Didn't I ask you to stay?" I asked him.

"Well this is my business too. So shut it." He laughed at me.

"Ok so you guys really haven't…?" Kairi asking trying to get some confirmation.

"NO!" Both of us yelled.

"Ok now that that's cleared up can we go?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah." Axel said as he left for his next class.

"Yeah we gotta go too." Namine said as everyone else left. I decided to leave as well taking Sora's hand.

"Is it that strange we haven't done 'it' yet?" Sora asked as we walked to class.

"I don't think so. We only have been going out since yesterday. It's not like we are rushing anything." I said as if it was a fact. He was still thinking about it when we got to class. Was it really making him this worried?

"Yeah I guess…" Sora sighed as we got into our seats. Just like the past three days everyone was staring at us.

"Not today everyone! You guys can stop staring, we aren't putting on a show. Try tomorrow." I called out to everyone rolling my eyes. I heard everyone groan in unison. Was everyone really so expectant of us?

"So…about what Axel said…" Sora began, but I cut him off.

"You still thinking about that?"

"Yeah I mean it's just that he is right we are living together and well…" He blushed

I moaned, "You really can't be saying what I think your saying. I mean we just started to go out. I don't want to take it so fast! No sexual innuendo intended in that. I mean let us make this traditional. Let me get my place BACK from that…that man. I promise you we will…try. I'm not promising that it will be right after but I promise you we will do 'it'." I promised him.

"Really?" He asked shyly.

"I promise with my whole heart. Why are you so stubborn on this topic?" I asked curiously. He blushed again. The teacher was running late so we still had time to talk.

"…" He looked away from me.

"Sora, tell me the truth, no secrets." I said to him as I pulled his face towards mine and stared at his blue eyes.

"…well…I actually…"

"Yes…?"

"I had a dream…and well…"

"What was the dream about?" I asked sill not knowing where this was leading. He was scarlet now.

"We we're in bed together…"

"So we sleep in the same bed all the time."

"Well this was before you moved in."

"And…?"

"Jeez Roxas! Your really clueless." He said accusing me.

"What?! I didn't do anything!"

"I had a wet-dream about me and you!" He said loud enough for the whole class to hear. We both blushed profusely.

"…"

"Are you mad at me or something…?" He asked upset.

"No…" I whispered.

"Then what…?" we were now whispering to each other.

"I did too…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"I did too!" I exclaimed. It was more at the volume that Sora said. This got the whole class giggling and talking.

"Really?!" He whispered again.

"Yeah…" I said blushing. It was true. That was when I first started to look at Sora…differently. I fell asleep on my bed and I was dreaming about Sora and I. We were pretty much just chilling at his place. Then he invited me upstairs to show me a new CD he just bought. That was when everything turned. We were kissing, moaning, and then I didn't want to think about it.

"Wow…" Was all he could say. The class began by then. Areis just walked into the room and was apologizing to the class. The class flew by and we were done fast. In the end Sora and I forgot about the whole conversation and everything went back to norm. Axel was still amazingly friendly and Riku and I chatted about the teachers in our next period. We did have an assembly at the end of the day. It made us skip the last class, thankfully. Before the assembly ended I did pick up Sora.

"Hey Sora!" I waved as he walked out of his classroom.

"Roxas!" He called back and came rushing at me. I could have swore he flew into my arms.

"Glad to see you too." I laughed. "Axel do anything to you?" I glared at the red head coming towards us.

"Nope, he was very friendly." My face turned into a scowl. "Oh not like that! You're the only one for me!" HE laughed.

"Don't worry Roxy, I won't touch him." Axel said as he headed for the assembly as well.

"Let's go to the assembly! It's about our field trip to the hot springs! Hurry!" He was dragging me now.

"All right!" We then went to go find our friends in the auditorium. They were near the back. We didn't really like being in the front or even remotely close to it. It was always better in the back where we could talk inconspicuously. They talked about how you were going to partner up for the hot springs and how that you must pay by a certain date. We had to share rooms. Boys with boys, girls with girls. The cost was 400 bucks for bus, food, three day stay at the hotel, and free use of hot springs and surrounding lands. It wasn't bad. We left home early.

"So who are you going to partner up with?" I asked Riku. His glance went to Sora and he tried to hide it.

"Hayner probably." He lied.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. "You going to partner up with Riku?" I asked hayner who was on my other side. I wasn't with Sora because he was being attacked by Kairi and Namine about something.

He blushed, "Well I was really wondering if…yeah I think I'm gonna partner up with Riku." He lied as well. What was up with them?

"Ok then…?" I ended that conversation. The day was a good day. It was complicated and confusing, but it also revealed a lot. It was also the day I got my house back. The night will begin with a heat of rage, but end with a night of passion…

* * *

So How you guys like it? I made it long and I am sorry I just got it updated. I just had my b-day and School is starting soon. So sorry. So how will it begin with rage…? Oh and if you haven't got it yet, Lemon next chapter cause I feel like it. I am also working on my other story too so I'm sorry if it takes me a bit to update. Thanks for the support though. PLEASE REVIEW!!

Me: Done…

Kairi: So what is Axel's plan again…?

Me: You'll see jeez.

Namine: C'mon we are the characters and we don't know…

Me: Get over it.

I get up to go take the cake out of the oven. I bring it in the living room with a opitcher of milk and glasses. I notice that Roxas, Riku, and Sora are out of the room.

Me: Where is everyone?

Mike: They…huh I don't know…

Me: Uh-oh…where are they Michael?

Michael: I don't even know.

I set down the tray and pour milk. I sit on the couch.

Michael: Guys go now!!

Me: HUH?!

Out of nowhere a net comes to surround me. I am then picked up from the couch and carried off.

Me: WHAT THE?!

Michael: HAHAHAH

Mike: What are you three going to do to him?

Roxas: I don't know…

Sora: Yeah we'll think of something though.

Riku: I got an idea.

They leave the room.

Namine: Ok well…Review everyone!! I have no idea what is going to happen in the story. Make sure to keep reading and support the author!


	12. Night of Passion LEMON!

Hiya everyone

Hiya everyone! Sorry it took me awhile to update, working on my other story and then school. That is a problem. I usually have about 40-50 problems in math a night for my pre-cal class. So please forgive me if it takes a bit to update. I really am tired when I get home and I still have to write the stories. Yeah problem. Thank you for your guys support though. Onto the story.

Riku, Roxas, and Sora come back into the room.

Michael: So what you guys do to him?!

They all smile.

Riku: Go outside and see for yourself.

Sora: It was a challenge to get him where he is.

Roxas: Rope fixed the problem.

Mike: This will be good…

Everyone heads outside and bursts out laughing.

Michael: THAT'S AWESOME!!

Mike: I'm sorry dude that is just hilarious.

Namine: So mean…yet too good.

Kairi: Haha you are so screwed!!

I am still inside of the net hanging on a branch.

Me: THIS ISN'T FAIR!!

Riku: Yeah it is. Get over it.

Roxas: When should we let him down?

Sora: An hour or so?

Me: WHAT?!

Michael: That sounds good.

Me: I'm going to kill you all (glares)

Namine: What are going to do while we wait?

They all start to plot while I glare.

Mike: Brawl tournament?

Riku: Sounds good.

Michael: Yeah! I'm gonna lose!

They all go back into the house to leave me hanging there. I notice Sora didn't go in yet.

Me: Wait come back!! Please!!

Sora: Need help?

Me: YES!!

Sora goes inside the house.

Me: That's not helping…

Sora comes back out with a laptop.

Sora: Tell me what to write and I'll type it up (smiles)

Me: Can't you just let me down…?

Sora: Nope,

My hope is shattered.

Sora: I don't want to see Riku mad.

Me: …

Sora: You don't ether.

Me: True…

Sora: Get on with the story.

Me: Fine, disclaimer first.

Sora begins to type.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KH!! (Sora wanted to make it caps…)

* * *

_Tonight_

"So what is everyone going to do tonight?" I asked everyone.

"Homework, T.V., cook, sleep…that sounds about right." Riku said nonchalantly.

"Hanging with Naamine to do some homework. We might try to catch a movie on the television too." Kairi said.

"Seems like you guys are going out." Hayner joked and we all laughed.

"I mean that's exactly what these two," Riku gestured at me and Sora, "did and now they are going out." He joked Sora and I glared at him while everyone laughed.

"Jealous much?" I said smiling. I saw how Riku scowled at me.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You guys have fun doing whatever you guys do at night." HE smiled wickedly.

"Why does everyone think me and Sora sleep together!!" I practically yelled.

"You guys don't?" Hayner spoke up.

"No! We are still virgins!" I said as I looked bewildered by all of them. I guess everyone assumed I already took Sora's innocence.

"Sure you are." Kairi winked at us. I was still shocked that they would think that we were so cazed by our hormones.

"You know, you can believe what you want, that doesn't mean that its true." I said as we rounded the corner where our paths broke off.

"See you guys." Was the only thing I said as I dragged Sora towards our house.

"Later everyone!!" Sora called as he was being dragged.

"Bye!" We heard them call after us.

"That was rude of you." Sora scolded me.

"They think that we have already done 'it'" I looked at him bewildered.

"We almost did." He mumbled to himself and that was the end of the conversation till we reached my place.

"So there's my little whore of a son." I heard a voice call as we passed my place.

"Son of a bitch." I mumbled as I turned towards the voice. My father saw us walking down the street, holding hands.

"Oh is he your new bitch?" He sneered as he pointed towards Sora.

"Your drunken bastard. You have NO right to talk to either of us that way." I yelled at him as I shoved my book bag to Sora. "Sora go home, take my stuff and go home. I want you to come in about 30 minutes. I am going to face my father once and for all." My father was heading towards us. "Go!" I ordered and he went running.

"What your bitch to afraid of me?" He told me as he came within an inch of me. I could smell the beer on his breath.

"No one could be afraid of an ass like you." I said as I shoved passed him towards our house. I can tell he hasn't been taking care of it. The paint was chipped from where he threw bottles, two of the windows were completely broken.

"You have no right to talk to your father like that." He yelled as he stormed off after me.

"My FATHER?! You have been no father to me. You need to get your lazy ass out of MY house." I yelled at him glaring. I reached the inside and it was even worse inside. Everything was a mess. It smelled like a combination of beer, sweat, and sex. I'm guessing either my dad became bi or that he must have had a lot of girls coming over, because I saw stains on the floor that weren't caused from spills.

"This is not your house, this is mine!! I pay for everything!!" He yelled about to throw a punch but missed and fell into an overturned couch.

"You pay for nothing, you spend all your money on whores and beer. There is nothing in this house that you bought." I said coolly. This was the day that he would be gone from my life.

"Says who you fag?" He yelled at me. I was getting tired of this, the smell, the sight of my house being like this. It was going to be the end.

"Says ME!" I yelled as I threw a punch right into his eye, blinding him.

"You bitch!" He retorted as he grabbed an empty beer bottle. He shattered the bottle on the table and the shards shattered into the ground. He had the advantage with a weapon I was defenseless. He charged at me with anger in his eyes.

"You…" I said as I dodged a blow. "Will…" I said as I got behind him "Touch…" I said winding up a punch. "ME!" I yelled as I sent my fist into the back of his head. This bout went on for about 30 minutes. Neither of us letting the other one get an edge. I ended up with 5 scratches that burned from the alcohol left in the bottle. Then the doorbell rang.

"Oh who could this be?" My father smiled maniacally.

"Oh no!" I said remembering who it was. I tried to beat him to the door, but he was faster. The first thing I saw was Sora's shock faced and then it changed to…determination?

"Roxas duck!" He ordered me and I obeyed. Sora ducked fast before the beer bottle could have swiped him. In the end he used that momentum to create an uppercut that sent him flying over me.

"Are you ok Roxas?" He said as he came over to me. The beer bottle he was holding fell out of his hand and it shattered next to the wall near me. The glass cut my face, one shard cut my cheek while another cut near my left eye.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said as I closed my right eye to make sure no blood got in it.

"Good, I think I can take him on. He's too drunk to see straight. I called the police and they should be on their way." He said as he glared at the form that was getting up.

"No Sora run! I'll be fine." I begged him. I couldn't see Sora getting hurt.

"I'm not going to turn back on someone I love." He whispered to me as he kissed me passionately but quickly. He got up and went over to my father who was shaking off the head concussion he probably had. Sora got into a defensive position.

"You'll pay for this you brat. I wonder how Roxas will react when I take you innocence from you?" He smiled wickedly. My face just froze. He wouldn't stoop that low, then again...he would.

"You're not going to take anything." Sora said defensively. Sora smiled confidently. This was when My father snapped. He ran at him with as much energy he had. Sora snickered in the dark.

All I heard were sirens in the background. What I saw shocked me more though. Sora usd the momentum that my dad created and used that to flip him out of the window making him land with a thud in the grass. He was out cold. The only downfall to that was that I would now have to pay for another window. I had no time to worry about that then.

"Roxas are you all right?" He asked me again. He looked perfectly fine. Until he flinched when I touched his arm.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked worried.

"Your dad is heavier then I thought." He chuckled. How could he chuckle at a time like this? I would never know.

"I'm fine. It will heal in an hour or two. I'm worried about you. Come on let's use the restroom to clean that wound." He said as he helped me stand and led me to the restroom. It was amazingly untouched. He washed my cuts and told me to open my eye. "It seems fine, you won't go blind at least." He smiled at me. We then heard a knock on the door.

"Sir, we got a call from a Sora Hikaru about a domestic feud. Is everything all right?" He asked formally. He looked over us and his face changed to worry. "I'm sorry kids, that was procedure. Is everything all right? Well I guess not, is your father around?" He said.

"Uhh, he's that man that you have your cops around." I pointed out.

"Oh ok, well I guess this is the feud we got a call about?" The police officer said.

"Yes, it is. I'm the one who called." Sora piped up.

"Thank you sir. You chose the right thing to call the police. If you need anything." He said as he pulled out a card. "Give me a call, and ask for Ansem." He said as I looked at the card. He was the police chief.

"Thank you Ansem." I thanked him.

"Would you like to say anything to him before we take him to jail?" Ansem asked pointing to my father.

"No, just take him away from me, never let him come back." I said glaring at my father as he was being led to the car.

"You can file a restraining order. H and aren't you a little young to be living by yourself? We could put you in a foster home if you would like." He suggested.

"No! I'm living with him." Sora said worried that I might be taken away too. The whole neighborhood was now watching my dad leave the area. I wonder why know one called the cops beforehand.

"Hmm, as long as your not by yourself I guess it's fine. Please don't be afraid to call at all if you need anything." He bowed as he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour Later…..

"So…this place sucks." Sora said as everyone left and took a whiff of the air. He then flinched from the smell.

"Tell me about it." I said. I too care of all my cuts. I bandaged everything up that needed to be.

"Well we should get to cleaning." Sora sighed as he started to pick up something on the floor.

"Or…" I started and he turned to me.

"Or we could go see how your room held up." HE smiled at me as he grabbed my hand and walked with me up the stairs. WE entered my bedroom and it was amazingly the same way it was when I left. He didn't touch anything in here and it still smelled like me.

"At least my room wasn't damaged." I said. "That's at least a pl-…" I was cut off by a very cute brunette. He pressed his lips to mine and was pushing me back towards the bed.

"You know, you had me worried sick." He explained to me. "I was worrying about you for those 30 minutes scared about you." He frowned at me as he pushed me down onto the bed. I was lying down and looked up at his form. "Never scare me like that again." He said as he leaned down onto my body and was mere inches away from me.

"I'm sorry Sora…" I said as I looked away. His hands forced me to look at him though. I could see the fire in his eyes again. This time they were burning stronger then ever.

"You better be." He smirked before he leaned in and closed the gap. Our lips pressed together passionately. I licked his lips hungrily, but instead of opening up, he sent his tongue into my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. He somehow won and I could feel his tongue exploring my mouth extensively. He tasted too good. He pulled back and looked over my body. "You know these clothes are no good anymore." He said. I noticed that my pants and shirt were ripped in many places. "I guess they don't need to be on you either." He smiled and with one swift movement ripped my school uniform right from my body leaving me in my boxers.

"That was my good uniform too." I groaned. As I looked into his electric blue eyes.

"Too bad" He said in his cheerful but seductive voice. He then kissed me passionately. "Tonight, you will remember this night not as rage, but…as our first." He smiled at me as he started to caress my body with his hand. I could feel his hand exploring my body as if it was unknown. I was undoing his shirt.

"Sora!!" I gasped as I felt his hand on my boxers. I removed his shirt and was working on his pants. I could feel his hands on me the whole time. He kissed my neck as he left a large hickey there.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me worried.

"Aren't we...?"

"Please don't say we're too young, or any bullshit answer. You don't know how long I've waited for this." He whispered in my ea. I smiled. He then start to kiss my neck tenderly. He worked his way down to my chest and stopped on my already perked nipples. He took one in his mouth and started to suck on it sweetly. He released that one and worked on the other. I moaned. He snickered. He then started kissing my naval and worked his way down to my boxer shorts. His pants were completely gone and thrown into the clothes on the other side of the room. He looked up at me begging me for him to continue.

"Sora…just…just…ugh." I moaned as I felt the rush of the night air overwhelm me. Sora took off my boxers with his teeth. He smiled again. _When did Sora get so good at this?! _I thought to myself. I then felt hot air on the tip of my member and looked at him shocked.

"You want me too…?" He asked me teasingly. I just blushed and nodded. That was when he engulfed me. I could feel his tongue swirling around my already hard member. It was incredible. I could feel his mouth twirl, swirl, suck, and even taste me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sora…ngh…please…I'm going to come!" I screamed as I came right into his mouth. He swallowed every last bit of it.

"Yummy." He smiled at me as he got up to remove his boxers. I appraised his naked form. Sora was the reincarnation of Adonis. Well…more like a cuter version of Adonis. I could feel his eyes appraise me. I was so embarrassed that I hid under a pillow.

"Don't do that to me." He said removing the pillow. I looked into his eyes and saw how serene they were at this moment. Sora was enjoying himself. So was I.

"Sorry…" I whispered as I felt his hands explore my body once more. I felt his hand on my entrance. He smiled at me as I looked at him wide-eyed. "No…" I said.

"Why not." He said sucking on one of his fingers.

"Because!" I retorted, he was still sucking on his fingers.

"Too bad." He whispered as he nibbled in my ear. He was done sucking on his fingers and he inserted one right into me. I gasped at the pain and pleasure that came over me. "Just relax Roxas." He whispered again.

"Ngh…" Was all I could mutter as he inserted another in me. He started to scissor me. I was panting profusely as he prepared me. He removed his fingers and flipped me on my stomach.

"Roxas, I'm sorry if I cause you pain…but I promise you I will make this as pleasurable as I can." He whispered as he slowly entered me. I couldn't believe how big Sora was. He entered me slowly as I moaned. I can't believe Sora was topping me! I kinda didn't mind at first. Until his thrusts became faster. I moaned. I was in total ecstasy.

"Ngh….Sora…Faster…Please!" I begged him as I felt him honor my wish. I heard him panting and noticed I was too. It was just too pleasurable. I wanted this moment to last. I felt myself brimming over the edge again.

"Roxas…I'm about….to…come…" He said as he grabbed my member into his hand and started to pump it in time with his own thrusts. This sent me over the edge.

"Sora!!" I moaned as I came into his hand.

"Ugh, that's it….Roxas!!" He moaned as well as he came inside of me. I could feel his warm jizz fill me entirely. He collapsed on top of me sweaty. I could feel his flaccid member still inside of me as he pulled out slowly. It felt too good. I flipped onto my back panting. Still tired and sweaty and slightly sticky. Sora was beside me panting. He still had some of my jizz in his hand and he started to lick it. I looked at him with a eyebrow raised.

"What?" He asked me out of breath.

"Nothing…" I told him as he finished his meal.

"How did you become the top in this situation?" I groaned as he snuggled up next to me.

"When I beat the crap out of your father." He giggled. It was very odd how I felt about Sora. I stared into his electric blue eyes. I couldn't do anything but just stare into them. As if hypnotizing me. He was mine, and I want him to always be mine.

"I love you Sora…." I whispered.

"Took you long enough." He smiled up to me

"What?" I asked him confused.

"I told you this two times already." Sora Glared.

"So you were awake!!" I said shocked. It was odd having this conversation after we just did…yeah…and while we were both sticky, as well as tired and naked.

"Yes Roxas, you're so oblivious sometimes. I love you Roxas. I have loved you for awhile now. I just had to come to terms with it." He smiled warmly.

"Sora…" I said as I grabbed him close and started to fall asleep. "I call top next time." I whispered and I heard him giggle, before we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

There it is everyone! What do you think? I tried my best on the story. I am entirely sorry for the delay. Like I said. Homework kills me. Cross-country tires me out. I'm taking two science classes Pre-Cal then American Government as a Sophomore. I'm rushing a lot of things lately. So sorry again for the delay. I'll try to update soon! R&R Please!!

Me: There, that's the end.

Sora was out here on a chair typing.

Me: How was it?

Sora: Awesome! I whoop ass!

Me: Yeah yeah (rolls eyes)

Everyone comes out of the house now.

Riku: So how is it up there?"

Me: Can you let me down!!

Michael: Yeah we should

Kairi: He looks funny though!

Namine: This is just cruel now.

Roxas: I feel bad for him

Me: Yes!

Riku: Fine…

Riku pulls out his sword and cuts the rope without giving me time to think. I land in the grass, but got hurt in the end.

Me: Bastard….

Riku: C'mon it's a joke.

I get up and walk into the house. They follow me. I go into the kitchen to start cooking. The aroma of Steak, BBQ beans, Mashed Potatoes, Corn, and rice entices them all.

Me: You guys get nothing I'm cooking!

All of them: WHAT?!

Me: Except Sora.

Sora: ALL RIGHT!!

Michael This is sooooo not fair.

Riku: You bastard.

Michael: He makes the best steaks too!! Juicy, big steaks…

Roxas: Ugh, well I'm ending the story on an empty stomach. R&R Please. Reviews might make him write faster!


	13. Chapter 14

Ok, maybe I will continue the story, after you guys gave me a lot of ideas, and I have to say thanks to one of my reader's My Friend who has actually made me in a better mood after he told me this is one of the best stories on here

Ok, maybe I will continue the story, after you guys gave me a lot of ideas, and I have to say thanks to one of my reader's My Friend who has actually made me in a better mood after they told me this is one of the best stories on here. Thanks. (By the way, I would like my cyber cookies, unpoisoned please. Poisoned cookies are bad) Yes I know I have A LOT of mistakes. This is going to be….interesting I guess, For all those that gave me ideas, yeah I know, I was going to get onto those parts, but it takes time. Sora's dad, mom, the thing with Axel, Hayner, and Riku, all these things will be clear. Eventually, I still don't know how long this story will be though. Depends on the reviews I get. Also on if I get time (Swim team and track at the same time is me dead) So onto the stories. Anyone been wondering about Kairi and Namine and the rest of them? Just because I haven't really made them main players don't count them out….Onto the story! Or side story…. Hey guys I'm throwing in a surprise in this part of the story. It's going to be very unexpected. Not exactly sure if I'll keep the change….

I bring what I was cooking to the table. They all look at it drooling.

Me: Mike, Sora you guys can come eat.

Mike: Sweet!

Sora: Food!

Riku: What about us?

Me: I could care less (shrugs)

Namine: You can't let us starve!

Me: My house…

Kairi: Even the girls?!

Me: Should have thought about that before huh?

Roxas: C'mon!!

Riku: This is so not fair.

Mike: 3…2…1 (smiles)

Me: I hate you mike.

They stare at the two of us.

Mike: You know your going to let them eat.

I sigh

Me: Get your plates, I can't hold a grudge worth a crap.

Everyone: ALL RIGHT!!

We eat, and enjoy every last bite of it.

Roxas: Oh man I ate way to much.

Sora: I know what you mean!

Mike: Amazing like always

Riku: Well we know who's the chef.

Namine & Kairi: Awesome!

Michael: Too good!

Me: Thanks, I'm gonna have to type on a full stomach.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH, if I did Roxas and Sora would somehow been able to live with each other.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I saw the sun hit me and brown spikey hair hitting my face. I smiled and buried my face into the brown locks. I felt the warm body of my lover next to me move snuggling deeper into my chest. I smiled remembering last night.

"Roxas?" The sleeping brunette asked sleepily.

"Yes Sora?" I looked down at me as he looked up at me. I smiled at him as he looked up at me. His bright blue eyes stared at me. I kissed him before he could react.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You're too cute." I smiled. He just shook his head.

"I gotta get to my place." He said as he got out of bed. I looked at him oddly. "You restroom is a mess. I want a shower, and we got school." He sighed. He was reluctant to go.

"What time is it?!" I looked at the clock. It was already 12 o'clock. We missed too many periods. "Oh crap!" I said

"Well school's out of the question." Sora sighed.

"Too bad." I smiled wryly. I pounced onto Sora's naked form as he was pulling on his boxers. The movement hurt my bottom. I winced.

"No!" He said struggling to let go. I was already hard.

"I think our little friend things otherwise." I smiled as I noticed his hard-on.

"Well I don't feel like having a fifty foot pole shoved into my arse at the moment." He said. "You seemed to enjoy it though." He teased me.

"We'll see who gets it later." I said grinning. "I guess we should go take a shower. Can I go to your place?" I asked him

"Yeah, your always welcomed at my place you know that." He smiled at me as we started getting dressed. He still had some of his clothes over at my place. They were basically gym shorts and white t-shirts. I steal them sometimes. He went out in silver gym shorts and a white tee. I decided to go with some black gym shorts and my red nike shirt.

We walked together to his house hand in hand. Talking about the teachers at school. He laughed hysterically at me when I mentioned the fact that I think Cloud was hitting on me.

"How can you think that?" Sora giggled.

"He gives me rides, says I am cute, and just seems to be where I am when I'm in trouble. It makes no sense, yet he is there!" I tried to explain. He laughed again.

"Haha, but Roxy you are cute." He giggled as we rounded the corner to his house.

"And your adorable, and again with Roxy?" I raised an eyebrow as he opened the door to his house. It was dark and smelled like ginger cookies.

"Yup." He said going to the kitchen. "You go take a shower first, I'm going to go cook." He ordered me.

"Awww, but I was hoping you would join me!" I whined.

"Roxas you're a very horny teenager you know that?" He asked shaking his head. I nodded while smiling. "No, I'm not going to take a shower with you, now get!" He said kicking my rear end. It caused a sharp pain to go through my body.

"OW!" I yelled. He laughed.

"That's what you get. Fifty foot pole…" He mumbled as he turned around to get started on the cooking laughing.

"Yeah yeah," I said as I went upstairs. I went into the restroom and stripped down and got into the shower. I turned on the shower and let the warm water soak my body as I relaxed. Showers are probably one of the most calming things ever. I got out of the shower and dried my self and decided to steal one of Sora's boxers beneath the sink. Might as well go for the whole shabang and wear the other's underwear. I dressed myself in the same attire I came in

I left the restroom and could smell the aroma of Sora's cooking. Sora was the perfect house mom. He always took care of everyone else, knows how to sow, cook, cleans, and can multi task. It was uncanny. I guess that's what makes him so cute though. I blushed embarrassed. "Sora?" I called.

"Roxas!!" I heard a small squeal come from downstairs. I then heard a rush of footsteps and then someone glomped me as I fell to the floor. "Roxas! I haven't seen you in forever!!" The small feminine voice yelled. It hurt falling on my ass. I would have to pay back Sora later.

"Sara!! How has my favorite girl been?!" I asked. Sara is Sora's little sister. She is about nine years old and I've known her ever since they moved here. She lives with her aunt in Radiant Garden. They didn't want to leave her alone since she is so young. Sora got to stay because he proved he was mature enough. She visits us time to time.

"Good! I missed you so much!" She exclaimed. I picked her up and started to carry her downstairs. The relation between the two most adorable and energetic siblings is uncanny.

"Sora I think I found our daughter." I laughed as I placed her down. Sora looked up smiling the smile that I loved. I wanted to kiss him so bad but I restrained myself.

"Sara did you attack him again?" Sora sighed. She nodded, "Good job!" He said as they gave each other a high five. We all laughed.

"So Sara why are you here?" I asked her as she bounded to her seat to not get in the way of Sora's cooking. Sara had brown hair like Sora but she had curls that went down to her neck. She was dressed in jeans and a red shirt.

"Momma's coming home!" She said happily.

"Really? I didn't know, I didn't get a call or anything." Sora said confused.

"She just found out yesterday, so she tried calling but no one answered. Auntie dropped me off here and told me that she will be here tomorrow." Sara said as she bounced in her chair. Definitely Sora's sister.

"Oh that's nice. I hope you guys will have a nice time." I told them. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"You really think you won't be with us?" Sora questioned me.

"It's your family time. I don't want to impose!" I explained.

"Roxas!" Sara whined. "You are family! You can't really think we would kick you out!"

"I'm not gonna win am I?" I asked them. They both shook there head smiling identically. "Fine." I sighed.

"Yay!" Sara giggled. "Your going to stay in Sora's room!" She said.

"When did we decide this?" Sora asked as he put food on the table.

"You guys are best friends!! You shouldn't have a problem." She said happily.

"Yeah as long as no one interrupts us tonight." I muttered under my breath as I took a sip of juice. Sora glared at me. I started smiling.

"So what are we going to do today?" Sara asked us. As we dug into our food. It was an exquisite omelet.

"We're supposed to be in school…" Sora said as he sat in between Sara and me.

"Notice the Supposed" she said using her fingers as quotations, "We all know you guys skipped." She rolled her eyes in the same way Sora did.

"Well I need to go clean up my place, you and our brother can do whatever you want." I said finishing the last bite of my food.

"I thought you were going to come with us!" They both complained at the same time. I laughed as they realized what they did. Sora really was a young kid at heart.

"Yes, but again family time, that's what you need and I'm not family." I said as I leaned back in the chair.

"but…But…you are family! I think of you as a brother and so does Sora!!" Sara complained

_Then some brother I am, I don't think I'm a brother because of what happened last night, if so then I'm a bad brother _I thought smugly. Sora made a face at me as if knowing what I was thinking.

"Sara if he doesn't want to go then he doesn't have to come with us." He told her sweetly. She pouted. I could hear the tone of frustration in his voice as well. He wanted me there just as bad as Sara did, but since he was the older one, he had to act like it wasn't a big of deal.

"You guys really want me to come?" I asked teasing them. Like shoving some bait in front of them as if they were cat's and I had a piece of fish. They both had a twinkle in there eyes.

"Yes!" Sara said.

"No…." Sora glared.

"Really Sora?" I asked smiling.

"Ok, fine yes I do…" Sora caved. I laughed. At him earning myself a glare. He saw me wince as I got up, an after effect to what happened last night, Sora snickered.

"All right, well then I'm going to go to my place and clean up while you guys prepare for your own little get together. I'll be back later." I said walking out the door. Sara went to finishing her omelet. I winked at Sora and smiled as I saw him blush. I smiled to myself as I walked towards my home, more like limping. I cursed Sora in my head.

I walked into my house and sighed. I didn't realize the extent of the damage we caused. The couches were overturned. The floors had stains on them. Half of the windows were shattered. My electricity wasn't working properly in some places. Glass shards were in many different places. The worst place was the kitchen which looked like a tornado decided to rip apart everything. This wasn't unexpected though. I knew my father liked to mess up the place to annoy me. I took it without any complaints.

I started to clean everything up. It took me a full hour and a half to clean just the living room. I was scared of how long it would take to clean the kitchen, restroom, and….my parents room. I shuddered at the thought.

"Roxas?!" I heard a masculine voice yell.

"Roxas?!" A familiar feminine voice called.

"Hello?" I replied, I recognized the voices but could not put a face to them.

"Oh! Your ok!!" The male voice said as he came through the door. It was Riku.

"ROXAS!!" A red-head squealed as she came to sweep me in a hug. It was then followed by a procession of my new and old friends. Hayner, Pence, Olette, Kairi, Riku, and Namine, they all came to make sure I was ok.

"Why aren't you guys in school?!" I asked shocked.

"You know, when you're the contact list in case of an emergency, I think that means to be notified when an emergency occurs." Riku chuckled.

"That's how it usually works" Hayner added laughing.

"We were worried about you so we kind of skipped class." Namine said.

"It took us awhile to meet up and sneak out. You know how much security is at that school?" Olette tagged on.

"School system was easy to hack into though." Pence smiled prideful. I stared at my friends shocked. Was I really so important that they all had to come check up on me?

"So where's our little brunette? I could have sworn he was going to be here." Riku said looking around for the shade of brown.

"He's with his sister getting ready for his mom to come home." I told him as I began to clean the mess in the kitchen. I found a piece of green and purple goo that I swore moved. I dumped a big pile of bleach right on top of it.

"Sister?" Hayner said as he started to help out with the pile of dishes.

"Yeah Sora has a sister that doesn't live with him because she is too young. So she lives with there aunt." I explained scrubbing the floors.

"She is adorable and they act so much a like its uncanny." Kairi said as she got out some disinfectant wipes and started to wipe the counters.

"We spent a summer with her and she grew so attached to Roxas." Riku laughed.

"How old is she?" Olette asked as she helped Hayner with the dishes.

"She is about nine years old. She has hair that goes down to half her back and her hair is the same color as Sora's." Namine explained.

"When will we meet her?" Pence asked as she tried to fix the lights.

"Later today if I can convince the two to come over." I replied as I still scrubbed the floor thoroughly.

"So…May I ask what happened?" Kairi said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and I knew everyone wanted to ask the question. I sighed.

"Well it started…" I began and told them everything about what happened. How my dad attacked me how Sora saved me, bit I left out what happened afterwards. After my story they all just looked at me worried. I could tell they were waiting for me to go into a state of depression or shocked. I was surprised I wasn't traumatized myself.

"Are…you all…right?" Hayner asked. Out of all of us he looked the most worried for some odd reason.

"I'm totally fine. Everything that happened yesterday…it was something unavoidable." I sighed again.

"I don't see how you could be. I mean in the end 'm surprised your psyche hasn't become crazy." Namine said.

"Should I be?" I asked her curiously

"Yes!" Kairi answered for her.

"Fine then if you want me to go into shock I will." I said as I layed down on the floor and started to act like I was having a seizure. "No Daddy, don't! Don't hurt me!" I joked. Everyone laughed.

"Ok ok I get it, but I just can't get over how….strong you are." Riku said.

"Me strong? I'm too lanky to be strong." I chuckled.

"You know what we mean!" Pence joined in.

"Well…I couldn't have done it without Sora. He is my muse." I smiled.

"Muse?" Olette wondered.

"It means that is what inspires him." Hayner explained to her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed.

"So can we get off this topic?" I begged. They all nodded in agreement.

We decided to talk about the movies we were going to watch tomorrow. We had an early weekend and might decide to start it today. I mean what else could we do? Today we had to clean and tomorrow Sora and I would have to go play with Sara all day. I didn't mind it but that girl was so energetic.

We talked about what we missed in school and before we knew it the kitchen looked spotless. It was odd how fast things got done when you had so many people helping. We laughed and joked all that time.

Hayner managed to fall on top of me when we were talking. He came towards me trying to help me mop and didn't notice how wet the floor was.

"Hayner can you help me with this?" I asked pointing at the other mop.

"Sure no problem." He said walking in a hurry to reach me.

"Hayner!" Kairi called as she noticed the wet floor I was moping.

"Huh?" He turned his head and kept walking forward and toppled forward as his foot hit the soapy floor right on top of me.

"Ouch." I said as he looked up at me. His cheek right on my chest.

"Oh…sss-sorry…" He said quickly getting up blushing.

"It's fine." I laughed. He got really quite until Olette threw a big glob of goo right at him. We all laughed.

"Huh…surprised I'm not needed here." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw the person that has been on my mind all day.

"Sora!!" Everyone crowed. We all bum rushed him.

"Ahhh!" He cried as he tried to outrun everyone. I laughed at him as I went to hang out by Sara who was waiting by the door.

"How are yah Sara?" I asked her as I sat down next to her tired.

"Fine, what happened here?" She asked curiously. We were watching Sora getting chased by a mob of kids.

"Nothing. I just neglected my space." I smiled at her. Even though she was young, she was smart. She really reminded me of Sora.

"Ooooo You shouldn't do that!" She scolded me. "I always get in trouble when I do that!"

"It's ok I'm cleaning it up now." I chuckled. She smiled at me. We watched Sora get chased by everyone for a good five minutes.

"Well guess I should end this." I said as I stood. I walked into the hallway to intercept Sora's path. I opened up my arms and waited until…BAM Sora came perfectly into my arms. "Surprise you?" I laughed as I nuzzled into his hair.

"Yes very much." Sora laughed. Everyone rounded the corner and looked at us. Sara was oblivious at our embrace as she caught a glimpse of Riku's silver hair.

"Riku!!" Was all we heard and the little patters of feet. I think it was odd how Sara somehow loved all of Sora's friends. She also had a huge crush on Riku, then again who didn't now a day?

"Hey Sara!" Riku said opening his arms in time for the nine year old to gracefully leap into his arms. They had it all planned out.

"How have you all been?!" Sara said all hyped up. This was when everyone converged onto the nine year old. Even the new kids already took a liking to her, I guess it was because it was a smaller version of Sora.

"So Sora…wanna go and take a walk to get away from them for awhile, I bet sara will be able to keep them busy while we sneak out." I whispered in his ear.

"Isn't this your house though?" Sora questioned.

"Your point?"

"Aren't you afraid they might harm it?" He looked at me.

"Honestly, they can't do anything worst then it already is." I laughed. We heard another loud squeal as Kairi and Sara were talking. I had no idea which one squealed.

"True."

"So….?" I begged. His response was to grab my hand and walk out silently. I smiled. We walked down the street towards the beach. Once we reached the beach I pulled Sora close to me and kissed him passionately. I heard him gasp as he was taken by surprise.

"What was that for?" He said pulling away from the kiss to grab some air.

"You don't know how many times I've wanted to do that, but just could't because of Sara. It was my time to make up for lost time." I smiled at him as I pulled him into another kiss.

He pulled away again, let go of my hand, and started to run. "You have to catch up first!" He called back as he ran away. It was at that moment I saw him not as a teenager, but as my angel. My guardian angel, his smile, his hair, the way the sun shone on him at that moment made me realize just the extent of my affection for him. His eyes sparkled as they looked at me. I then ran after my angel…

* * *

Ok guys that's the end of it. So….what you guys think? My mood switched everytime I wrote this, so its like not as good as I wanted it to be. I again want to thank my reviewers for keeping up. I promise to keep writing, but thanks for the support. Hope I can make you all proud!

Me: Dead….

Sora: What?

Me: Tired….

Michael: What is he talking about?

Mike: I think he is dead tired….

I collapse onto my couch exhausted

Riku: Well we have been giving him a rough time!

Namine: Not our fault.

Kairi: Yeah

Sora: I feel kind of bad now.

Roxas: Yeah we should let him rest.

Michael: Or…..

Riku: Or we torture him in his sleep.

Sora: That's not cool!

Roxas: Yeah let him rest.

Mike: I agree.

Riku: Willing to fight for it?

Roxas: You're on.

Michael: Me and Riku vs Sora and Roxas…? ….Shit…..

Sora pulls out the Kingdom Key, Roxas pulls out the Oblivion and Oathkeeper keyblades, Riku bulls out his Breaking Dawn…or whatever keyblade its called….(Sorry I forgot and I don't feel like checking), Michael pulls out…a scythe?!

Mike: Whoa?! Where the Hell did you get a Scythe?!

Michael: You know honestly….I don't know.

Namine: Sadist much?

Kairi: Bloodthirsty killer….

Michael: THAT'S ME!!

Riku backs away a little bit.

Riku: Your scaring me now Michael.

Michael: I know….

Sora: where did you get that?!

Michael: He had one in his closet.

Roxas: Why does he have weapons?!

Michael: I don't know but he has a bunch….

Riku: Can we just get this over with?

Sora: Of course….

They begin to fight.

Kairi: I'm ending the chapter. You guys wanna know what happens? Review please. I have a feeling this fight has some other hidden meaning...we'll see. So review please!! Thanks for reading!!


	14. Chapter 15

Ok I'm sorry again, I'm writing a story for Twilight as well…then I am trying to think of ideas for my other story, An Unexpected Brother, then I got school. Please bear with me for a bit? I have to take my time on stories. Onto the story.

The fight continues as Sora and Roxas gain the upper hand. Sora is taking on Riku while Roxas is taking on the sadist Michael.

Roxas: How the hell did he get so good with a freakin Scythe?!?!

Kairi: Sadist….its in his blood.

Michael smiles maliciously

Sora: Holy crap…

Mike: Guys….he's waking up….

Riku: Really?!

Me: Mmmmm….where am I?

I get up and look around. The house is in shambles as I see four people with there weapons out and one of them has one of my weapons. I stare at them and leave the room.

Mike: Where is he going.

Riku: I have no idea.

Sora: Roxas do you think…

Roxas: He wouldn't….

Michael: What are you guys talking about….?

Namine: I suggest you guys run…

Michael: Why?

I come back down with a Samurai sword.

Me: I'll kill all of you.

They stare at me wide-eyed.

Michael: You can't take all…..

He is the first to die. A quick slash through the neck. GAME OVER!

Sora: Run!

Pressure point on the neck. GAME OVER!

Roxas: OH SHIT!

Slice across the chest. GAME OVER!

Riku is almost out the door. Stabbed….GAME OVER!

Me: That's better.

Namine: Harsh aren't we?

Kairi: Should have never messed up his house.

Mike: Did you really kill them?

Me: No they just got a game over. They'll be back…just very weak and tired and in pain. I feel better though. Michael should have never taken my scythe.

Mike: You know why didn't we tell them to go outside again?

Kairi: You really wanted to miss that?

Namine: He just went crazy asian on them. Note to self, never give the author a sword…

Me: Yeah yeah let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: Me no own KH.

* * *

"We should really be getting back you know that?" Sora said. We were lying in the beach shirtless. I wanted to do things, but unfortunately for me Sora was able to control his hormones.

"Yes I know, but I love this." I said hugging him closer. He rested his head on my chest. I could feel his fingers tracing my chest and my stomach. He started playing with my nipple and started giggling.

"We should still get back." He said getting up.

"Fine." I sighed as I got up as well.

"Hand me my shirt." He asked. I threw his shirt too him. We needed to get back home before Kairi tried to give Sara a make over. We walked down the beach hand in hand. I loved being with Sora but I hated how public it was. How we couldn't walk down the street hand in hand without someone staring. It pissed me off.

"So…what did you think about last night?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. I started laughing as I saw his face turn scarlet.

"It was…pleasant…" He said turning even redder. "What about you then?"

I didn't expect him to ask me. I kind of set myself up for it though. "I…umm…it was….pleasurable…and amazing…and…" I said blushing redder than he was.

"Like being 'uke'?" He asked snickering.

"How do you know what 'uke' means?!" I asked him shocked.

"Internet." He smiled.

"Ugh…and no! I'm telling you wait till next time you just caught me in my vulnerable state." I told him as I kissed the top of his brown locks.

"Sorry but next time you're going to be underneath me." I smiled mischievously at him.

"We'll see." We started talking about aimless chatter as we walked. Talking about the first football game coming, what teams or clubs were going to be joining. Apparently he wanted to join the writing club and do cross-country and track. I was surprised.

"Why do you want to do cross-country?" I asked

"Because apparently Coach Yuffie told me how incredible I was. I am one of the fastest people she's seen with a lot of energy that could be channeled into running." He said thinking about something else. He really did have a lot of energy.

"Yeah that's true. You beat me and Hayner then have so much energy all the time." I rolled my eyes at the smug look he had. WE rounded the corner to find Sara Kairi Riku and everyone else on my front lawn lying down on the grass.

"Hey there they are!" I heard Kairi say as they all sat up.

"Hey guys where have you been?" Riku asked coolly.

"Beach." Was all I responded. Sara bounded up and jumped into Sora's arms getting knocked down in the process.

"So…we went to Sora's room…" Kairi whispered in my ear. I blushed bright red. Sora was oblivious while tickling Sara.

"So?" I tried to keep my voice level. I couldn't.

"It smelled…of…well…sex…" Kairi whispered. I could hear the high pitched squeal that was coming.

"Uhh….so…?"

"Did you guys?" Riku said in a hushed tone.

"…"

"Is that a yes?!" Kairi was getting her squeal ready.

"Yeah…." I said in the smallest of whispers. Kairi squealed so loud it hurt my ears. Which I quickly recoiled from. Riku was staring emptily toawards the beach his lips pressed in a hard line.

"Really?! How?! When?! Who was top?!" Kairi bombarded me with these very awkward questions.

"Sora! Save Me!" I said looking pleadingly towards Sora. I could imagine myself clawing out towards Sora as the red haired demon tried to pull me back in.

"Huh?" HE said looking up from tickling Sara. "You told her?!" He asked me wide-eyed. Apparently, the look on Kairi's face said everything.

"Sorry, we need to spray some Lysol in your room."

"So your going to leave me to tell her the….gooey details?" Sora giggled at his own joke. I rolled my eyes and went back into my house. I was glad to be away from the all to loud Kairi. Apparently Namine, Hayner, Olette, and Pence were still inside the house.

"Namine," I tols her she looked up from her sketchpad, "Kairi is going to come running in here in about 2 minutes and tell you everything." I sighed.

"Thanks Roxas." She smiled at me.

"So what have you guys been up too?" I asked sitting down at my now cleaned table.

"Cleaning. Your dad left a huge mess and its pretty ridiculous." Hayner said as he wiped the counter.

"You know I've been trying to get the stereo to work, but it looked like they dropped beer on the speakers." Pence said frustrated.

"Alcoholic remember? I have to say thanks though. You really saved me a lot of time." I said smiling at the two. At that moment a little girl, a brunette, a red head, and a silver headed boy walked into the room. Kairi ran up to Namine and nearly dragged her out of the room. Riku went straight over to Hayner and threw him over his shoulder and walked away as well.

"May we ask what that was about?" Pence asked.

"Please don't." I sighed. "So what did you tell her?" I asked Sora as he sat next to me. Sara went over to Olette who was cooking.

"I told her everything. How it happened when, and how you wee screaming my name as I was inside of you." HE started to giggle again at his own joke. I blushed

"You're really having fun with this aren't you?" I rolled my eyes as he nodded. As Sara was looking the other way I kissed him quickly but passionately.

"Love you too Roxy."

"So where are you guys sleeping?" Pence asked giving up on the stereo.

"Sora's for now. This place is in shambles at the moment." I said looking at the broken windows.

"Well you guys can stay here. I mean I got the cable and TV to work. The DVD and electronics seem well enough to work as well. I say we should all sleep here tonight. I mean we can't leave you guys here to fend for yourselves." Pence exclaimed. You gotta love the upbeat attitude he created around himself sometimes.

"Sure I guess if everyone doesn't care. Tell everyone about it so you guys can go home and get your clothes and stuff. Sora and I can go get some snacks because this place is empty I don't even know how Olette found anything in here to eat!" I said

"She's cooking eggs, only edible thing and its for her and Sara." Pence said in an apologizing look.

"Figures." I laughed. He got up to go tell everyone else the plan. Leaving Sora and I watching Olette cook.

"Did you really have to tell Kairi everything?" I said realizing just how bad it was.

"No but you left me no choice. I wouldn't be surprised if she started to randomly pop up next time we do…it" HE laughed.

"So there will be a next time?" I asked him

"No duh." He rolled his eyes. "Were both horny tenagers and now that were together might as well have fun right?" HE said grabbing my hand

"Of course." I said kissing his brow.

"Anyways, apparently it's a sleepover at my house you in?" I asked him. He still had to get a lot of things ready for his mother's arrival tomorrow.

"Yeah, let me get Sara to bed back at my place and I'll come back over. She has my cell number so she should be fine. I'll make sure to lock everything before I leave." He told me giving me his goofy smile.

"Sweet! Hopefully Kairi won't stalk us half the time." I laughed playfully. WE both look at where Namine and Kairi were talking. There were squeals and laughter and then pointing at the two of us.

"Definitely going to be stalked tonight." Sora said looking at me. We both laughed at how true this was.

"Tonight will be a long night. Hopefully we can get just a little alone time." I smiled again. I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Of course we will. It's your house! You can kick them out whenever you want. They better deal with the fact we're going to be like this." I kissed me on the lips to prove his point. "A lot from now on. They can deal with it however they want."

"Yes, yes they can." I said getting up. "We need to go get everything ready. I'll come with you to tuck in Sara."

"Yes sir!"

"Guys!" I called out towards the house. Everyone came towards the Kitchen and Sara bounded up to Sora. "SO are we really having this sleepover?" I asked them

"Yeah." They all responded at once. I could see the different expressions on their faces. Kairi and NAmine were excited, no doubt hoping to catch Sora and I doing something explicit. Hayner's and Riku's face were scowling but they agreed to come. Olette and Pence were happy to have a sleep over. Sara just looked…well like a happy child that has just been hyped up on Sugar. In other words she looked like herself.

"Good, then get the heck out of here and regroup at seven!" Sora said saluting. "Dismissed!" He said as if he was a soldier in the army. Weirdo. They all scattered outside to go grab the necessities. Sara apparently decided to go with Kairi to go pick out an outfit for her mother's return. Why did girl's need new clothes that she might wear once? No idea.

"So what are we going to do for…" I looked at my watch. "two hours?" it was only five.

"I got an idea…Sara's with Kairi and we got this place to ourselves…" Sora smiled at me mischievously. I liked that smile on his face. Like he had something very interesting planned…

Time Skip 30 minutes!!!

"How did I end up here?!" I asked Sora wide-eyed.

"What do you mean end up here?" Sora looked at me playfully.

"I mean how did I end up in this position again!"

"I'm guessing it's because you'll do whatever I say when I told you to put on the blindfold you did."

"I thought it was for something else!"

"What did you think we were going to do?"

"Well…"

"Your minds in the gutter." Sora said walking forward towards the large Albertson's in front of us. How did I end up here? Apparently Sora put a blindfold me and shoved headphones in my ear and played his favorite music and made me walk. I thought he was going to do something…kinky…but instead he brought me to an Albertson's. I don't even know how I fell for this a second time. Last time it was the mall though. That time I thought he was going to give me a surprise. I really have to stop falling for that face of his.

"So why are we here?" I sighed catching up to him.

"Because your house is empty and we are going to feed seven pubescent teens who are probably going to be starving and your house has absolutely nothing in it." He giggled.

"Oh right…." I walked obediently but frustrated. We entered the store and the air conditioner hit us. It was odd. I really felt like me and Sora was a couple just now. We are shopping together for food like a married couple. I actually….liked it.

"So what do we need?"

"Food."

"Thank you for that blunt response." Sora said rolling his eyes.

"Anytime my love." I said seeing him blush. I giggled.

"Anyways let's go." He said taking my hand while taking up a basket. We started in the produce part of the store. He picked out some fruits and some vegetables. I was trying to convince him to let me buy some coated pretzels as a snack. He caved.

We then started to get snacks. We picked out some grape, orange, and strawberry soda and a bottle of coca-cola. I decided to get some popcorn with some butter and grabbed a few bags of assorted chips. We were really going all out.

"Go pick out some ice cream. I'm going to go get some ingredients for my famous white-chocolate chip cookies." He smiled knowing those were my favorite.

"Heck yeah!" I shouted giving us a few glances.

"Shhh. Go!" He said shooeing me away. I left with a smile. I decided to get Ben & Jerry's ice cream. Bunch of different ice creams. Cherry for Namine and Kairi, Chocolate for Hayner and Riku, Strawberry for Pence and Olette, and Vanilla for me and Sora. OF course since its Ben & Jerry's, each had some odd combinations of caramel fudge and candy.

I met Sora talking to an old couple in line. Of course Sora would be the one talking o an old couple. Sora is just friendly like that. "Hi Sora." I said waving.

"Hey Roxas got everything?" I nodded. The old couple paid for there things and left. Letting Sora and I split the cost of the food. I didn't mind though. Before they left though I saw the look on the old couples faces. They seemed so happy and in love. I couldn't believe it.

"Ready Roxas?" He said taking me out of my revelation. He held out his hand for me.

"Of course." I smiled warmly. I took his hand and we walked out of the store. I decided to make it my mission to be that old and happily in love…with Sora.

* * *

That was it. I don't know how it was but I think it was adorable. Hehe. I hope you all liked it. Review guys! Please. I wonder what events will transpire at the sleep over (Smiles)

Me: I just realized something….

Kairi: What's that?

Me: Where the hell is Hayner?! I thought he was here!

Namine: Oh yeah he went out for a bit he snuck back in when you were writing. He's in the restroom.

Hayner: Yo.

Me: Hey Hayner!

Mike: Why are you always so happy?

Me: Got a problem with me being happy?

Hayner: You know I noticed that too. He is just so cheery most of the time.

Kairi: He's him. It's in his nature. Piss him off though you become like the four that were just killed.

Michael Sora Roxas and Riku limp back into the room.

Roxas: What the hell?!

Sora: You killed us! And when did you get that fast?!

Riku: You killed us each with one hit.

Michael: Hate the Asianness….

Me: Get over it Michael. Like he said Asian. (points to myself)

Hayner: Never get on his bad side. Got it.

Kairi: I'm just glad we didn't get in the way.

Mike: So Michael….how was death?

Michael: Hate you too.

We all laugh.

Me: Well that's it for now. I have to go take care of these losers. Review everyone! Please and Thank you!!!! I hope you enjoyed it. It's a shorter chapter unfortunately. Laterz! .


	15. The Farewell Story

Ok, so I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. And Unfortunately I am going to tell you this story is going to be discontinued. I have decided to give this story up for purposes of my own. I am very displeased about how this story has been turned, and will re-write this whole story. With the title "You're my Everything" and it will be under my penname. So please, if you are interested in this story, then look up that story. It should be a re-write of this one, with a lot of different plot twists. I hope you guys will forgive me.

I'm very sorry guys and it breaks my heart to stop this story. I'm really sorry...


End file.
